Bella's Lemonade Stand
by Untamed Loner
Summary: This is an anthology of sorts compiled of short stories and one-shots written by yours truly. All the stories within involve Bella in romantic entanglements with various partners/people. Mostly A/H with some supernatural coming later.
1. Family Matters: Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION INVOLVES HOT STEAMY SEX WITH MULTIPLE PARTNERS, INCESTUOUS RELATIONSHIPS, ANAL PLAY, AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER DIRTY SMUTTINESS. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**So, right now I'm taking a break from writing HIS and was searching through some of the more… risqué FanFics. And by risqué, I mean FanFics where Bella is usually with an older man. I had no idea so many people were into the whole Bella/Charlie pairing. And, while I agree with most of the writers that having sex with my dad would be totally gross, the Bella/Charlie Fics are H-O-T, sexy! And, of course, I have to try my hand at it. But, my dear readers, they are not going to be the only pairing in this Fic. I have had quite a few ideas bouncing around in my head that were too dirty for my normal stories. They are going here, in this multiple story FanFiction. Bella will be with multiple partners, though the stories will not all be connected. Some stories may be one-shots while others cover a few chapters. For those of you who enjoyed ****Cherry Pie****, it will be added in later chapters along with two other pie stories. **

**This first story is a Bella/Edward, Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle story. It will be a little longer than the others because I'll be creating a backstory explaining how and why the pairings end up together. I hope you enjoy the first story of **_**Bella's Lemonade Stand**_**.**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One

**Bella's POV**

Six months.

I had been dating Edward Cullen for _six months_.

Six months of kissing, holding hands, snuggling in front of the TV, and some mild make-out sessions.

Six months of no sex.

I was losing my mind.

Edward was charming, smart, funny, and possibly one of the sexiest men to ever spring from human loins. Seriously, the guy was a freaking Adonis, a nymph king sent to torture all unsuspecting young women.

My hand had certainly never had so much contact with my pussy in my entire life. The man knew how to get me all hot and bothered and then put me away like nothing had happened. I had burned through a whole jumbo size pack of AA batteries in the first three months of our relationship.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

I knew Edward found me attractive. There was no way he could hide that massive dick that sprung up every time I rubbed against him. Jesus, he had to be at least eight inches long and two inches thick. I'd watched him palm it after a make-out session, wishing he would let me slip my hand inside and help him out.

He always gave me a disappointed look when I offered.

Who'd have thought that the sexiest guy in Fork High would turn out to be a prude?

It was just my luck, though. Moving to Forks had been a mistake. I had left behind a slew of fuck-buddies who didn't mind showing a girl a good time without the complexity of "love".

Blah. What a stupid notion.

Shortly after arriving, I'd tried to get in my old best friend's pants. Jacob had turned me down, professing to love me too much to "make love" without being in a committed relationship.

Was it really too much to ask for a good fuck?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, bringing me from my depressing thoughts.

He had just picked me up from my dad's house to spend our six month anniversary together. I didn't know where we were going or what he had planned, but I was hoping the night would end with us finally in bed.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just thinking about what you have planned for tonight. You know I hate surprises," I pouted.

"I promise, love, you'll enjoy this one," Edward grinned, winking.

"Really, now? Are you sure I can't persuade you to tell me?" I purred, trailing my fingers up his thigh.

"Isabella," Edward warned, though I noticed the bulge tenting his pants.

"Edward, please. You've made me wait all this time. I want you," I insisted breathlessly, leaning across the console to nibble on his ear.

"And I you, love, but you know how I feel about these things," Edward sighed, taking my hand off his leg.

I fell back into my seat, trying to hide my disappointment at again being turned down. At this rate, I was likely to take Mike Newton up on his offer for a quickie in the storage room at work. It was rather sad to discover I had sunk so low as to consider hooking up with Jessica's on again/off again boyfriend, but I was starting to get desperate.

"Here we are," Edward announced, pulling up to his house.

"We're staying in tonight?" I asked, surprised that he hadn't wanted to go all out.

"I thought it would be better to spend our evening alone. Have a quiet dinner, maybe watch a movie. Besides, my mother took Alice to Seattle for the weekend and my father is spending the night at the hospital. The only one home will be Emmett," Edward informed me.

And Emmett would probably spend all night fucking his girlfriend, Rosalie. How the hell did the two brothers turn out so different? Emmett fucked anything with a pussy and Edward probably thought a pussy referred to a kitty-cat.

Edward led me up the front steps and into the house where the smell of Italian hung in the air.

"Carmen cooked us dinner before heading home. I hope you're hungry," Edward smiled, opening the dining room door for me.

"Starving," I smirked, making sure to brush against him as I passed.

He choked back a groan, but I heard the slight grunt as my hip rubbed over his still hard dick.

Damn, he was huge!

Dinner was a simple affair of chicken parmesan, crusted asparagus, and roasted potatoes, something Carmen, their housekeeper and cook, would usually serve for a small gathering. Edward and I did the whole small-talk thing, talking about school, parents, work, etc. The same stuff we talked about every time. I was seriously getting fed up with it all.

"What movie would you like to watch, love?" Edward asked as we moved into the living room.

"You pick. I'm fine with whatever," I assured him, taking my usual seat on the couch.

He joined me a few minutes later after putting in the DVD. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. Maybe I could sneak my hand down his pants while he was wrapped up in the movie.

God, I'd give anything to just give him a blow-job.

An old Cary Grant movie came on and I knew I'd be falling asleep before I could make any kind of move. Not that I had anything against old movies, I just couldn't stand Cary Grant. Something about him just set me off. George Clooney, though… him I'd ride all the way from here to Hollywood.

We were about thirty minutes into the movie when I felt Edward's fingers stroking along my shoulder. I shifted a little closer, angling to give him better access. He paused for a few moments, during which I prayed for him to keep going, before he started trailing his fingers downward.

I bit my lip to keep in a moan when the tips of his fingers just barely brushed across the top swell of my breast. I held my breath, silently begging him to just go a little further.

I nearly shouted halleluiah when his hand slid underneath my bra, cupping one breast. Instead, I moaned, letting him know I was enjoying it. His thumb brushed across my nipple before pinching the bud.

"Edward," I gasped, arching into his hand.

"Shh, love. Movie's on," Edward hushed, smiling slightly.

Well, two could play that game, mister.

I settled back against him, my fingers casually sliding up and down his thigh, going higher with each sweep. His hand popped open the top few buttons of my shirt, giving him easier access to my lace covered titties. His finger drew circles around the puckered nipples, tugging them occasionally. I felt my panties getting wet as his other hand came around to finish unbuttoning my shirt.

"Sit up," Edward requested, taking his hands off me.

I did, eagerly turning around to see what he would do next. His hands went to my hips, bringing me closer until I was straddling his massive erection. Guiding me onto his lap, he pulled me forward until my breasts were lined up with his mouth. My fingers flew to his hair as he suckled me through the lace of my bra, arching into the moist heat.

"Edward, please," I whimpered, grinding against him.

"You want this, Bella? You want my dick?" Edward asked, thrusting against me.

"Yes," I hissed, throwing back my head.

"Go. Upstairs. Now," Edward demanded.

Jumping off his lap, I raced upstairs, past the heavy moaning and groaning of Emmett's room and into Edward's. I tugged off my shirt and slipped out of my jeans until I was standing in a pair of lacy boyshorts and my bra. The black stood out on my pale skin, making me appear almost luminescent in comparison.

"Get in the bed," Edward ordered, stripping of his shirt as he walked into the room.

I did as he said, sliding under the covers. The only light in the room came from the moon outside, but even that disappeared when Edward lowered the blinds, leaving us in complete darkness.

I heard him move closer to the bed, shedding clothing as he went. When the covers lifted and the bed dipped to my left, I turned towards him. Our lips met in the dark, his tongue sliding past my lips and stroking my fire as he thrust it in and out, mimicking sex.

His mouth left mine to trail down my neck, nipping and licking along the way. My fingers threaded through his hair, holding tight as he made his way to my breasts. His hands went to my panties, pulling them off deftly.

"I know you're on the pill," Edward groaned.

"Yes. Please," I begged, arching against him.

"I love you," Edward murmured, positioning himself at my entrance.

I gasped as he sank into me, his length filling me so completely I felt him deep inside. He stayed still for a few moments, giving us both time to adjust, before he began moving. He started off at a slow, steady pace that nearly drove me insane with each gentle rasp across my clit.

"Edward, please," I whined, trying to get him to go faster.

"Shh, love," Edward hushed, kissing me sweetly.

He held my hands in his own as he continued thrusting in that easy rhythm, bringing me right to the edge, but not quite allowing me to fall over. His lips over mine were gentle and sweet, the perfect loving caress.

I begged and pleaded, anything to get him to go faster, but each time he simply hushed me and placed another sweet kiss on my lips. I could feel my orgasm slipping away, unable to maintain the level of intensity with this gentle love-making.

"OH, Bella," Edward groaned, his hips pressing into mine as his cum splashed inside me.

I sighed, disappointed with our first time, but reminded myself that the first time often wasn't great. We needed to learn what each other craved. In time, he would discover I preferred a little more kink in my sex life. It would just take a little training.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Steamy? Icy?<strong>

**Let me know!**

**Next chapter is already on it's way up!**


	2. Family Matters: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Two

**Bella's POV**

Two months.

Freaking two months of vanilla sex so boring I was amazed I didn't fall asleep during it.

I spent almost all of my time with Edward, most of it spent in the bedroom trying to get him to realize I wanted more than missionary, in the dark, under the covers. He refused to listen, quickly losing interest whenever I suggested we try something new.

The one time I begged him to fuck me harder, I discovered it was the sure-fire way to get him deflated in nothing flat. I'd never seen a dick go limp so quick during sex. It truly was amazing.

"Oh, Bella. Yeah, just like that," Edward moaned, thrusting into me.

"Oh, Edward, yes. Yes, baby," I moaned back, struggling not to roll my eyes.

Damn what I wouldn't give for a good hard fuck. I was hornier than ever since Edward and I started having sex. The guy seriously needed some major tips on how to get a woman off. How was it possible to suck so much at sex? It's just basically instinct driving us to reproduce. How did he manage to screw it up every fucking time?

"Bella. Oh, Bella, I love you. I love you so much, Bella," Edward gasped, letting me know he was close to finishing.

"I love you, too, Edward. So much," I murmured, preparing for a fake orgasm yet again.

He groaned above me, his entire body tensing as his seed shot into my body. For a few moments, he stayed like that, kissing me sweetly, thanking me for letting him make love to me, and blah blah blah.

And, just like always, he pulled out, rolled over, and went right to sleep.

Sighing, I slid out of bed and went searching for my clothes. I was in desperate need of a shower, having spent all day pretending to enjoy having Edward's dick in me. Damn it, the man had incredible stamina. If only he'd learn how to use that thing hanging between his legs!

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom Edward shared with his brother, Emmett, towel in place despite the fact that Edward and I were the only ones in the house. Dr. Cullen was working, Esme was visiting friends, Alice was spending the day shopping, and Emmett was hanging out with Rosalie.

I walked into the bathroom, looking forward to a nice, hot shower in the three sizes too big shower with multiple showerheads. I was not expecting the sight that greeted me upon entering.

Emmett stood in the shower stall, steam just starting to fog up the glass. His head was tilted back, letting the water run into his dark hair, over his face, down his sculpted chest, and on and on. I stood there, debating what to do when I heard him moan, his arm flexing. I looked down to see the outline of his hand stroking his dick through the fog on the glass.

Instantly feeling my juices start flowing, I closed the door behind me as quietly as possible, placing my clothing on the sink as I made my way towards the shower.

Emmett still hadn't noticed me as I dropped the towel and slid open the glass door. He had his dick fisted in one hand while the other moved to play with his balls, squeezing them slightly. Staring at him, I decided he had to be at least two inches longer than Edward and nearly twice as thick. Jesus, I'd never seen a guy so well hung before!

While I watched him jack off, my fingers slipped between my legs, playing with my soaking pussy. My clit was pulsing with need, anxious to have a real man finally fuck me. My free hand came up to pinch and roll my nipples.

I must have made a noise because Emmett's eyes suddenly snapped open and landed right on me. He immediately took in the position of my hands, his eyes darkening as they focused on the one between my legs.

"What are you doing in here, Bella?" Emmett asked, his voice husky.

I noticed he didn't stop yanking on his dick and I rubbed my clit harder as I watched.

"I needed a shower," I panted.

"And when you saw it was occupied?" Emmett pressed, taking a step closer.

"I saw you… mmm… and I wanted… Oh, God, Emmett, please," I moaned, throwing my head back.

"You want this cock in your pussy, Bella? Hmm? What about your precious Edward?" Emmett taunted.

"He can't… Oh! … He doesn't make me cum," I gasped, jumping when I felt his hand replace my own on my clit.

"He doesn't, huh? How long's it been since a man made you cum?" Emmett asked, slipping a finger inside my pussy.

"Oh, God! Umm… almost… a year," I answered breathlessly.

"Fuck, baby girl. That's too damn long," Emmett groaned, leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm. Oh, yes, Em," I breathed, arching into his touch.

"Climb on up here, baby girl. I'll make you feel good," Emmett promised, his hands palming my ass.

Ignoring the fact that I had his brother's cum inside me, I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his lips crashed into mine. His tongue fucked my mouth as he positioned himself at my entrance. His first thrust had me screaming as the head slid in, stretching me so perfectly I ached for more.

I dug my heels into his ass, urging him forward. He groaned, long and low as he thrust forward again, sliding in another inch.

"Oh, fuck me, Em. Fuck me hard," I begged, shifting so he moved a little deeper inside me.

"You asked for it, baby girl," Emmett chuckled darkly before slamming inside me all the way.

I screamed at the swift invasion, the feeling of being completely taken over by this man. His didn't give me any time to adjust as he began pounding away, pressing my back into the shower wall. My hands found purchase on his shoulders as he suckled my breasts, biting hard on the sensitive nipples.

"YES! OH, FUCK!" I shouted, hitting my head against the wall when I threw it back in ecstasy.

I felt my walls flutter around his horse sized dick and knew I was finally going to get an orgasm not induced by my own hand or a vibrator. Emmett shifted his thrusts so he rubbed against my clit with each return, making me see stars as my walls clamped down around him.

"EMMETT! FUCK, YES!" I screamed as my orgasm crashed into me.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, thrusting twice before he came inside me.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as he rested his head against my shoulder. On some level, I knew I should feel bad about sleeping with my boyfriend's brother, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I'd finally gotten the orgasm I'd been chasing for nearly eight months.

"Damn, Bella. I've never seen a woman so hot for dick before," Emmett chuckled, pulling away from me.

I shivered when his dick slid from between my legs, already missing its presence.

"Yeah, well, maybe if your brother knew how to use his, I wouldn't have been so desperate," I shot back, moving to grab the shampoo.

"Hey, baby girl. Anytime you need a little extra fucking, you know where to look," Emmett rumbled, leaning down to lick one of my nipples.

"Shit, Em," I gasped, back away quickly.

He just chuckled darkly, soaping up his own hair. I watched him as we washed the evidence of our affair from our bodies, thinking about what had just happened. As he prepared to leave the shower and I was putting in some conditioner, I stopped him.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer sometime," I smiled, winking at him.

"Like I said, baby girl. Anytime," Emmett promised before disappearing from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Bella is a major slut. Sleeping with her boyfriend's brother. Naughty, naughty! But it makes for fun smut!<strong>

**Next chapter is on the way!**


	3. Family Matters: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Three

**Bella's POV**

I parked the truck in front of the Cullen house, smiling to myself as I jumped down.

Today was the day.

I was finally going to teach Edward about how sex _should_ be. And I knew just how to do it.

Reaching into the truck, I pulled out my backpack filled with DVDs from my secret stash of porn. Renee always said it was healthy to have a sexual relationship with yourself, to know what you liked and didn't like. She had also bought me my first dildo and vibrator, which were also in my backpack.

I fought the urge to whistle to myself as I walked up the front steps of the Cullen mansion. Edward had no idea what was in store for him.

I had called Emmett earlier and, after indulging in some super-hot phone sex, had discovered that Edward was the only one home today, but Alice was expected back from a sleep over around four.

It was two o'clock. Plenty of time for Edward and I to explore the more… primal side of sex.

I didn't bother knocking, not wanting to spoil my surprise by announcing myself before I was ready. I dropped my bag on the sofa, intending to convince Edward to watch one of the movies with me to warm things up.

Figuring he was probably upstairs in his room, no doubt working on some composition piece, I quietly crept up the stairs, avoiding the creaky step a third of the way up. I grinned when I reached the landing, excitement churning through me as I thought about all the things I had planned for us.

I paused when I heard a moan coming from behind Edward's door. I would know that sound anywhere.

Was he masturbating?

Oh, this was just too perfect!

I opened the door as quietly as possible, eager to see what was on the other side.

"Oh, Edward! Yes!"

My eyes practically popped out of my head as I saw what was happening on the bed. Edward was bent over, his dick balls deep inside some girl's ass. I peered through the slight crack I'd made in the door, trying to see who the girl was.

"Fuck, Alice! I love fucking your tight little ass!" Edward moaned, thrusting so hard the bed was hitting the wall.

"Fuck me, Edward! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Alice chanted, her high pixie voice unmistakable.

Oh my God!

I shut the door, not caring if they heard, and practically ran from the house, grabbing my backpack on the way.

I couldn't believe Edward was having sex with Alice! Damn it! How many times had I begged him to fuck me harder, to take me from behind, to do anything other than missionary? Only to be shot down every. Fucking. Time!

Well, fuck him and fuck his little bitch of a sister.

I turned my car towards the hospital, intent on informing Dr. Cullen of what exactly was going on between his youngest son and only daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I closed my office door behind me, grateful for some peace and quiet after the long shift I'd just pulled. I shrugged off my lab coat, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door as I made my way to my couch.

I had no desire to return to that empty shell of a house any time soon. Most of my nights were spent at the hospital, whether I had work to do or not. It wasn't worth the effort of fighting with Esme to return home.

We had been married for nearly twenty years, none of them good. We had tried to make it work, for the children at least. Emmett was the reason we got married, after all. We wanted to be a family, despite being too young to raise a child. Esme had only been seventeen when she got pregnant. I had been in my first year of medical school. A baby was the last thing either of us wanted.

But I had never regretted having my son. All my children were wonderful. Even Alice.

Esme had been cheating on me for years, well before Alice and Edward were born. I knew Edward was my son, but there was no way Alice could be. I had a vasectomy after Edward, deciding it would be cruel to bring another child into our struggling family. When Esme told me she was pregnant, I knew my marriage was over.

Esme and I hadn't slept together since that day. It was no hardship for her. She spent most of her time sleeping with the gardener, the mailman, the UPS man, the FedEx man, the butcher, hell anyone with a dick, really. I had been unable to break my marriage vows, despite the fact that Esme and I no longer lived as husband and wife. We didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore.

I was about to lay down for a quick nap before the night shift began when my office door flew open and my youngest son's girlfriend, Isabella, ran in.

"Dr. Cullen! I have to talk to you!" Bella panted, looking as though she had run all the way here.

"What is it, Bella? Are you hurt?" I asked, thinking perhaps she had broken something again.

The girl was quite clumsy. I walked over and closed the door as she began pacing my office. I leaned against the hardwood, watching her cautiously.

"No, it's not that. It's so much worse than that," Bella laughed hysterically.

"Is it your father?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"No, it's about your son," Bella said, ceasing her pacing and staring at me.

"Edward? Has something happened?" I asked, tensing slightly.

"Ha! You could say that," Bella laughed humorlessly.

"Well, what is it, Bella?" I asked, beginning to lose my patience.

"I walked in on him fucking Alice!" Bella blurted out.

I waited, watching the way her face paled as she stared at me. Poor Isabella. She had no idea just how sick my family was.

"I know, Isabella," I said.

"You… what?" Bella frowned, confused.

"I know Edward and Alice are lovers. They have been for quite some time. I have tried to put a stop to it, but, as you clearly saw, I have been unsuccessful. We are only lucky that Alice cannot have children," I informed her.

"You knew?" Bella gaped.

"Yes, Isabella. I also know that you have been fucking not just one of my sons, but both of them," I smirked.

She stared at me, her mouth hanging open in shock. I could think of a few good uses for a mouth like that.

Reaching behind me, I locked the door with an audible click. My smirk widened when I saw her swallow and take a step back.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella. Do not walk away from me," I scolded, standing before her.

I ripped her shirt from her and shoved her pants down, yanking on them until she was completely naked before me. I took a minute to enjoy her lack of clothing, my fingers reaching forward to play with my new pussy.

"What are you-" Bella started.

My hand came down on her ass with a smack. I stood up slowly, noticing that her eyes widened drastically before a haze enveloped them. I chuckled darkly as lust filled the brown orbs. My hand massaged away the sting of the smack, making her moan softly.

"You enjoyed having Emmett fuck that pussy, didn't you? Knowing Edward's cum was inside you, you liked having Emmett cum in that tight little cunt," I taunted her.

"Yes," Bella hissed, her eyes closing as I pulled her against me.

"You're a filthy little whore, Bella," I tisked.

She whimpered as I grinded against her pussy, letting her feel how hard my dick was for her.

"You want this cock? You want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk out of here?" I offered darkly.

"Oh, God, yes," Bella panted, her fingers fisting in my shirt.

"You'll have to work for it, Isabella. I don't fuck sluts who don't earn it," I told her.

Wordlessly, her hands went to my belt, easily releasing the catch. She popped my button and lowered the zipper, pushing down my pants and boxers until my cock sprang free. I toed out of my shoes and socks, kicking the offending articles away.

"Suck my cock, bitch," I growled, shoving my dick in her face.

She opened her mouth willingly, sucking the head and moaning like she'd been deprived for years instead of just a day. I knew she'd fucked Emmett yesterday after Edward had gone to sleep. The bed had been rocking so hard, I'm amazed it hadn't gone through the wall.

She kept moaning as she sucked my dick, deep throating me until I was balls deep in her mouth. I grabbed hold of her hair, guiding her up and down my impressive length. Esme never could appreciate a good cock. I outdid both my sons with my ten inch dick. And fuck if this little girl wasn't taking it all.

"That's it, Isabella. Suck me good and I might just let you cum when I fuck you," I taunted.

She moaned as her hand came up and played with my balls, squeezing them until dots appeared in my field of vision.

"Take it all, bitch!" I snarled as I felt my orgasm explode from me.

She swallowed everything I gave her, eagerly cleaning me after I'd finished. I shoved her away after a while, smirking when she fell back onto the carpet. Legs spread apart, hands holding her up, tits thrust towards the ceiling. I'd never seen a sexier sight.

"Get up and bend over my desk," I demanded, watching as she scrambled to do my bidding.

Her pretty little ass was there for the taking and my dick hardened as I saw her pussy juices dripping down her thighs. As I walked up to her, I roughly shoved in three fingers, making her cry out.

"You like sucking cock, you whore? I know you do. I can feel how wet you are. Only a slut likes sucking cock as much as you do. Are you a slut, Isabella?" I sneered, smacking her ass.

"Yes! Yes, I'm a slut!" Bella cried, pushing back on my fingers.

"Beg me to fuck you. Beg for my dick," I ordered, teasing her with the tip.

"Fuck me! Fuck me with that big dick! I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk aft- AH!" Bella screamed as I slammed all the way in with one thrust.

"Shut up, cunt!" I scolded, smacking her again.

"Oh, God, fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy!" Bella practically sobbed.

"I said, shut up, bitch," I growled, smacking her harder.

She had a nice red handprint on both cheeks and I grinned down at them as I began pounding into her. Her cries echoed off the walls as my balls slapped against her clit with each thrust. We were rocking so hard, the pictures on my desk started shaking. I laughed when Esme's picture fell to the ground, shattering on impact, followed by the one of my three children.

"If you don't cum in the next minute, you won't cum at all," I told her as I increased my pace.

Her fingers darted between her legs, brushing against my dick as she worked her clit, faster and faster. My fingers were digging into her hips as I slammed my cock inside her again and again. The wet suctioning sound of sex and the slapping of flesh were only outdone by Bella's whimpering mews. The smell of sex was thick in the air, urging us on to completion.

"Cum now, Isabella!" I demanded, smacking her one last time.

Her walls tightened around my dick so hard I thought she was going to break it. Damn, I'd never had such a tight pussy before. She milked my dick for all it was worth, her walls sucking me in even as I pulled out. I grabbed hold of her by her hair, pulling her up until her back was against my chest. I licked at her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin, before I nipped her ear.

"You're a good little whore, Isabella. I suggest you stop fucking around with my sons. You need a cock, you come to me," I ordered.

"Mmm. Yes, Doctor," Bella hummed.

"Get your ass to my house. When I get home in thirty minutes, I want you naked, kneeling on my bed, legs spread apart. You belong to me now, Isabella," I told her.

"Yes," Bella gasped, leaning into me.

"Go. Now," I insisted.

She moved quickly, gathering her clothing and putting it on in record time. I waited until she stood by the door to stop her.

"Oh, and Isabella?" I called.

She turned to look at me, her face deliciously flushed from my fucking. Beautiful.

"Do not speak to anyone. If Edward or Emmett tries to stop you, call me. I will deal with them," I smirked.

"Yes, Sir," Bella murmured before leaving my office.

I smiled to myself as I went about putting my clothing back on. Going home suddenly didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Who doesn't love a dominant Carlisle? Crazy people, that's who! Mm-mm-mm!<strong>

**Next chapter will involve a new story for you guys and will be posted... in a day or so. Get ready for some Charlie/Bella action! Gross? Maybe. But have you read some of the other Charlie/Bella stories on this site? Hot-mama! Or, rather, hot-daddy!**


	4. Forbidden Fruit: Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Fruit**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the airport, shivering slightly at the colder Washington air. Jeans and a t-shirt was okay for winter in Phoenix, but not so much for Seattle. I instantly regretted not buying a heavy jacket before making the trip north.

Scanning the crowds, I wrapped my arms around myself to ward off the chill. I was meeting my father for the first time. I had no idea what he looked like, having not even known he existed until about a week ago.

My mother had run off with a baseball player she'd been dating for a few weeks, leaving me alone and underage. Apparently, sixteen wasn't old enough to live on your own. With Renee disappearing without a trace, the courts tracked down Charlie Swan, the man listed as my father on my birth certificate.

I wasn't that typical child who ever wondered about where their father was or why he didn't want me. It didn't matter that he wasn't around to see me grow up. I had plenty of father figures with all the Johns Renee brought home. Granted, they never stayed for very long, but some of them had been really sweet.

I spotted a police cruiser down the line, between a couple cabs, and started making my way towards it. I knew Charlie Swan was Chief of Police in Forks. Maybe he'd driven the cruiser to pick me up, make himself easier to spot.

The police officer standing beside the cruiser was facing away from me, but I could already tell he had a body built to last through the night. The brown uniform was tight across broad shoulders, showcasing thick arms, clearly used to heavy lifting. I bit my lip as I check out the ass on the man, imagining digging my heels into while he rode me hard.

_Damn._

If this was one of Charlie's deputies, I might have to start taking a little walk on the other side of the law. It would be worth it to spend some time handcuffed around this hunk of beefcake.

The man turned around, scanning the crowds, and I nearly tripped over my own two feet.

_Holy shit!_

The dark brown hair, just like my own, and wide brown eyes couldn't belong to anyone else but a Swan. I nearly groaned when I saw the mustache gracing his upper lip, my nipples aching to feel it scratching over them.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Stop it, Bella!_

I knew this had to be Charlie, but damn… How the hell did Renee leave him? The man looked like sex on a stick in that uniform, all barely controlled power ready to lash out at any unsuspecting victim.

Oh, how I wanted to be that victim.

_Damn it, Bella. He's your father!_

Biologically, yes, he was my father. Half of my DNA came from him, but I didn't know this man. The only information I had been given was all on file with the courts, technical stuff like where he lived, what he looked like, what his job was, etc. I wanted to get to know the more personal stuff.

Like how long his dick was.

Damn, I needed to get laid. It had been too fucking long.

I made my way up to the man who had held part in my creation, smiling slightly when our eyes met.

"Charlie?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

He nodded once, his eyes sweeping over me from head to toe.

"I'm Bella. Your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Damn it all to hell, this was not what I wanted to be doing on my day off.

Damn Renee for running off, knowing she was pregnant. We both knew she couldn't take care of a goldfish, much less a child. Somehow, though, she'd managed to keep the kid alive this long.

Sixteen years.

I had a sixteen year old daughter, who I knew absolutely nothing about. I hated kids. They were reckless, rude, loud, messy, and ate their parents out of house and home. I didn't want a kid, damn it!

I sighed, going back to scanning the crowd around me, looking for anyone resembling the picture the courts in Phoenix had emailed me three days ago. Bella looked just like me, giving me no reason to doubt my name on her birth certificate was correct. I just prayed her personality was more like me than her mother. I couldn't handle another Renee.

My eyes finally landed on a girl similar enough to be the one from the picture. I turned to face her fully, shocked to discover the body attached to the face was all woman.

_Dear, God!_

Clearly, she took after the women in my family. Renee was barely a B cup, but Bella had to be at least a DD with those puppies. Her trim little waist led to abundant hips, perfect for a man to grab onto while he fucked her. Long legs went on forever, encased in tight jeans that might as well have been painted on.

"Charlie?" she asked, coming to stand in front of me.

I nodded, trying not to stare at her breasts.

Damn, I could see down her shirt. Hello, black lacy bra.

"I'm Bella. Your daughter," she introduced herself.

Fuck. Me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Life with Charlie was pretty easy. He didn't hover, didn't ask question, let me basically come and go as I pleased, and never forgot to pay the bills. I had my own room, but we shared the bathroom. He worked a lot, so I was often left to my own devices when it came to entertainment. School was easy, the curriculum in Forks High much lower than that of my old school. I barely paid attention in class and still managed to get straight As.

Charlie was proud.

We never talked much, but when we did, it wasn't the typical conversation you might hear between a father and his daughter. We talked about the budget for the month, what days he was going to be working overnight, what days he had off, how much grocery money we would need for the week, whether or not my small penance I got from Newton's would be needed to help out, etc. I didn't mind. I liked knowing Charlie was frugal and actually thought about money instead of just wasting it whenever he managed to make any.

Despite all the good things that came from living with Charlie, there was one huge problem that refused to go away.

I still wanted to fuck him.

Every time he came home from work, his uniform wrinkled from his constant activity, I would have to physically restrain myself from jumping him. I'd watch as his large hands deftly removed his gun-belt, the long fingers almost seeming to caress the leather. Then he'd take off his shirt, unbuttoning the uniform as he walked towards the stairs.

Slowly. Deliberately.

I usually had to run up and change my underwear after watching him come home. If I walked upstairs with him, I'd get to see him start unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down as he walked into his room. I might even get a glimpse of what looked to be a pretty impressive package.

And then I'd run to my room, finger myself until I saw explosives behind my lids, biting my lip to keep from screaming my father's name.

It was pure torture.

The worst part… I knew Charlie wasn't as immune to me as it may appear.

I never bothered to take my clothing into the bathroom, hated changing in that stickiness that hung in the air after a hot shower. Charlie had caught me numerous times in nothing but a tiny towel that barely covered anything. The first time, he'd been reading work files as he came upstairs to his room. At the top of the stairs, he'd looked up as I came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and promptly dropped his file. Papers had scattered as he stood there, staring at me, his eyes darkening the longer he looked.

We had stood there, just staring at each other. The sexual tension was thick enough to choke on, but neither one of us was willing to make the first move. Finally, after what had felt like hours, but had probably only been a few minutes, Charlie reached down and picked up his file. My eyes had strayed down to the large bulge tenting his pajama pants, wishing that drawstring would suddenly snap allowing the pants to puddle at his feet. My fingers itched to reach out and touch what wasn't mine to touch.

But, oh, how I wanted to. To touch and bite and lick and suck and ride. I wanted to see his face as he pounded inside of me, as I screamed his name during climax, as he spilled his seed deep inside of me until it flowed down my legs.

I wanted it all.

And as I watched Charlie stretch, preparing to go to bed after watching some football game on TV, I decided.

I would.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was kinda just a bunch of build-up. The good stuff happens next chapter!<strong>

**Headed your way... now!**


	5. Forbidden Fruit: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do now own Twilight.

Chapter Two

**Charlie's POV**

I stretched, turning off the TV as I did. I could hear Bella cleaning up in the kitchen, finishing the dishes from dinner. As I moved to stand beside the stairs, I reached down to palm my growing erection. From my position by the stairs, I had the perfect view of her pert little ass encased in too short pajama shorts. You'd think the girl would realize it was below thirty outside and too cold for shorts, but she was always prancing around in tiny little scraps of clothing. I knew, if she turned around, I'd be gifted with the view of her perky nipples straining against the fabric of her tank-top.

I wanted to walk over, bend her over the counter, rip those shorts down her legs, and shove my cock so deep inside her cunt, she'd feel it in her throat. My cock swelled at the thought, pulsing painfully as the front of my pajama pants tented.

"Oh. You going to bed, Dad?" Bella asked, finally spotting me standing behind her.

_Damn it. Daughter, Charlie. She's your daughter!_

"Uh, yeah. Busy day tomorrow," I nodded.

_Stop staring at her tits, you perv!_

"Oh, yeah? You going fishing with Billy and Harry?" Bella asked, wiping off her soapy hands.

"Yeah. Heading out early. Probably won't be back till late," I answered, still nodding my head like an idiot.

"That's too bad. I was hoping we could maybe spend some… bonding time together," Bella sighed, walking towards me.

_Shit, shit, shit! Get your dick under control, Chief!_

"Um, well, maybe we could do something Sunday," I offered, wincing at the husky sound of my voice.

"Alright. I guess I'll spend all day tomorrow being lazy. Maybe I'll just… stay in bed… all day," Bella grinned seductively.

_She doesn't mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter._

I swallowed thickly when she came to a stop in front of me.

"That, uh…that sounds good, Bells. You deserve it," I stuttered, trying to erase the image of her writhing beneath me from my brain.

"Yeah? Well, I guess I'll say goodnight, then," Bella smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, fucking shit!_

Her breasts were pressed right up against my chest, letting me feel her little pinpointed nipples. My arms wrapped around her waist, returning the hug and bringing her closer, as if they had a will of their own. Her hips pressed forward, lining herself up completely against me, and I tried to muffle a groan as she rubbed against my aching dick.

"Thank you for letting me move in with you," Bella murmured against my ear, her hot breath nearly making my knees buckle.

Was it my imagination, or was she grinding against me?

"No problem, Bells. I l-_love_ having you here," I gasped, my throat catching on "love" as she pressed forward and up against me, bumping the head of my cock against her pelvis.

"Mmm. Yes, I can tell," Bella purred.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt her tongue flick out and taste the skin just beneath my ear. My hands went to her hips, fisting the thin fabric to push her away. Her teeth scraped along the edge of my ear and I found myself pulling her closer.

"God, Bella. What are you…?" I trailed off as she began sucking my neck.

I realized I was moving her against my cock, guiding her movements so every thrust hit her clit just right. Her fingers were wrapped up in my hair, tugging slightly with each move.

"Shh, Dad. Just go with it," Bella hushed, nipping at my neck.

With a groan, I lifted her into my arms, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. I fumbled up the stairs, our lips crashing against each other's as I walked us into my bedroom.

The room I used to share with Renee.

Her nails scraped down my chest through the fabric of my t-shirt, making me hiss in pleasure as she passed over a nipple. Her answering moan went straight to my dick, making it jump to attention. I needed to feel her, taste her.

I practically ripped the tank top from her body, my lips instantly wrapping around a puckered nipple and sucking until she screamed.

"Charlie! Oh, God, yes!" Bella cried, arching into me.

I fell onto the bed, her beneath me, groaning as I slid against her. My hands went to her shorts, tugging and yanking until they fell off her, revealing a tiny scrap of lace that hardly deserved to be called underwear.

"Fuck, Bells. Are you trying to kill me?" I rasped, biting and tugging on the lacey material.

"N-no. Oh, please, Charlie. I need… I need…" Bella panted, thrusting her pussy into my face.

"I know what you need, baby girl," I rumbled, ripping the panties off her.

Her pussy was bare before me, not a single hair marring her perfection. Her lips glistened with her arousal and the heady aroma sent what little blood I had left straight to my cock. The first taste had my head spinning as her fingernails dug into my scalp.

"Eat me, Dad. Fuck me with your tongue," Bella pleaded, moving against my lips.

The reminder of why this was so wrong sent me reeling, unsure whether I should stop or continue. Her soft mews and whimpers quickly chased the doubt from my mind. With a groan, I thrust my tongue into her cunt, lapping at the juices that flooded out. Her little clit was pink and swollen, just begging to be played with. Replacing my tongue with two fingers, I suckled the tiny bud into my mouth, making her scream obscenities no father should hear from his daughter.

"You like that, Bella? You're a dirty fucking whore, aren't you? You're actually gonna come all over your daddy's fingers, aren't you? Yeah, I know you are. Your pussy just keeps sucking in my fingers. I can't wait to feel your cunt squeezing my cock," I growled, pumping my fingers faster.

"OH, God, yes! Daddy! Oooh!" Bella cried, moving against my fingers frantically as my thumb worked her clit.

Fuck. I really liked it when she called me "daddy".

"Mmm, yeah. So pretty and pink. You want my cock, don't you? You want me to pound my dick into your pussy so hard you won't be able to walk for days," I moaned, curling my fingers inside her.

"YES! FUCK!" Bella screamed, her pussy clenching around my fingers as her body pushed out more of her delectable juices.

I bent down, quickly lapping all that she had to offer, digging my tongue in to get more when I had cleaned her outer lips. Only when her fingers tugged at my hair did I relent and make my way up her body. Our lips met in a fiery clash of teeth and tongue.

"Fuck me, Charlie. Fuck me good and hard," Bella gasped when we finally came up for air.

"Shit, Bells," I groaned, lining my dick up at her entrance.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, locking me in place as I teased her with the head of my cock.

"Daddy… please," Bella whined, arching into me.

"Impatient little girl," I chuckled.

Bella whimpered beneath me, unable to keep still as I grabbed her hips. With one swift thrust, I was inside her to the hilt, both of us crying out at the pleasure.

"Fucking shit, you're so tight," I grunted, thrusting forward.

"Move… Oh, God, Charlie, move!" Bella pleaded, trying to create friction between us.

I shot her a grin as I pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. She cried out, her hands reaching up to grasp my shoulders as I set a hard and punishing rhythm. The bed shook from the force of my repeated penetration, the headboard bouncing off the wall as the mattress creaked in protest.

Her walls were tight around my cock, squeezing each time I pulled out and pushing against me each time I rammed forward. Her screams echoed off the walls, mixing perfectly with my grunts and groans. Her breasts bounced with her every move, dancing provocatively for me until I bent forward and tried to suck an entire globe into my mouth.

"Daddy! Yes! Oh, fuck!" Bella cried, her nails scraping down my back.

I hissed as I felt her break skin, knowing I would have scars tomorrow, but not caring as I rose to my knees, giving myself better leverage. I pounded into her, using her hips to slam her cunt onto my cock with each thrust. The sound of slapping skin added to the sound of her hoarse cries.

"Cum for me, Bella. Cum all over my dick," I demanded, reaching down to finger her clit.

With one last, long scream, I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock until I couldn't hold back my own orgasm.

"Bella!" I groaned as I came buried deep inside her.

We laid there together, catching our breath as our heart rates returned to normal. Her face was flushed and relaxed as she smiled up at me. I ran my fingers through her hair before kissing her thoroughly, our tongues twisting together.

"You… were fantastic," I complimented.

"Mmm. You weren't so bad yourself," Bella hummed.

"Glad you think so," I smirked, nipping her neck none too gently.

She gasped, her body jerking beneath mine. I groaned as my cock slid out of her, but didn't mourn the loss for long. I moved down her body, kissing and biting as I went until I was face to face with her pretty pussy.

"Give me your hand," I demanded, holding out my own for it.

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled it down until her fingers were stroking over her pussy. I made sure to cover her fingers with my cum before I lifted her fingers away.

"Lick them clean," I ordered, watching as she sucked them into her mouth.

I smiled as her little tongue poked out to lick between her fingers, cleaning them of our mixed juices.

"I think we should jump into the shower," I told her.

"Mm. Sounds good," Bella agreed, releasing her finger with a pop.

"And after…" I trailed off suggestively, lifting her into my arms.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I carried her off the bed and into the hallway, my hands caressing her ass.

"After… I think we should explore a different side of this… arrangement," I smirked, making sure she understood by fingering the tight rosette of her ass.

"Oh, that sounds _really_ good," Bella grinned, reaching behind her to push open the door.

"You think so, huh?" I asked, stepping into the shower.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally whacky, right? I know, but damn… I love CharlieBella fics! Sick as it is, I just can't seem to help myself! **

**Next chapter brings in a new story. A one-shot entitled Phoenix Heat. Wanna take a guess as to who Bella pairs up with? You'll find out soon!**


	6. Phoenix Heat: A Oneshot

**Phoenix Heat**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

One-shot

**Bella's POV**

The first time I saw a couple having sex, I was ten. I walked in on my mom and Billy Black while visiting Jacob one day. I'd just gone into the kitchen to get something to drink and walked in to see my mother spread across the table. I had been frozen, unable to look away as Billy moved over her, amazed at the look of utter rapture on her face. When she screamed out his name, I'd jolted from my hiding place, running straight for Jacob.

A week later, I convinced Jacob to let me see his "pee-pee", wondering if it looked anything like his fathers. Fumbling and awkward, we'd innocently experimented, shocked when the white liquid came pulsing from him at my touch.

From that day forward, I became fascinated with the male form. I moved with my mother when my parents divorced, Charlie finding out about the multiple affairs my mother had been having. Renee had no idea I would creep to her door at night, when the moaning started, and imagine what it would be like. At thirteen, I masturbated for the first time to the sound of my mom's boyfriend of the week fucking her. He'd been incredibly verbal during sex, giving names to body parts I was still discovering. The details that came from his husky voice urged me to the internet, researching everything I could find.

I lost my virginity at fourteen to Renee's newest boyfriend, thrilled when one night he snuck in after she went to bed. He'd lain down beside me, his hands learning the curves of my body as I watched him. His skilled fingers had brought me to climax before he rid me of my clothes. His cock had been long and hard as he broke through my virgin barrier. The pain had been excruciating, but the pleasure of finally knowing a man so intimately had been mesmerizing.

With each new boyfriend of Renee's came a new challenge. I began learning what outfits drove men wild, how to draw them in with a look. As my figure began to fill out, it became easier to entice them from Renee's bed into my own. Of course, my mother knew nothing of what her boyfriends did after she fell asleep, usually with the help of some heavy booze.

And then came Phil Dwyer.

He was sweet, charming, and incredibly sexy. As a baseball player, he was fit, his body toned. His blond hair was kept short, but not so short that my finger couldn't curl into the strands while he ate me out. That is, if he would ever even consider having sex with me.

Phil was a good man. And good men did not fuck their girlfriend's teenage daughters.

My mother began to clean up her act with Phil around, trying to be better for him. Unbeknownst to him, she never completely managed it. When Phil went away for games, Renee met up with some of her "friends" to get high and sleep around. She somehow always managed to clean up before Phil came home.

It was infuriating.

I was reduced to using my hand and a vibrator I'd snuck past my mom during a trip to the mall. I couldn't risk bringing in any of my usual fuck buddies, knowing if Renee didn't flip her shit, Phil would. I was supposed to be reformed, too. No more sneaking out late at night, no more coming in after curfew, no more of my "boys" in the house.

I was on lock-down.

I knew I wouldn't be able to live like this for long, but with no way to break the weird hold Phil had over my mom, I had no choice.

Until Phil came stumbling in late one night after a celebratory party, drunk off his ass. Mom was visiting with her girl-friend out of town, traveling to Vegas for a weekend get-away. When Phil knocked over a vase while trying to come through the door, I'd quickly moved to help him.

"Bel-lel-lel-lel-la," Phil sang, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Phil. Had fun at the party, huh?" I grinned, leading him towards the couch.

"Mmm. Yesss. Woulda been better wiff you thair," Phil slurred as he fell onto the couch.

"Well, it smells like you had plenty of fun without me," I chuckled, waving off the stench of alcohol wafting from him.

"I missssed you," Phil pouted, pulling me on top of him.

I braced myself on the back of the couch, swallowing as his hands moved to my hips. He pulled me down until I was straddling him, his heavy erection pressing up against me. His fingers traced long the edges of my underwear beneath my sleep-shirt, dipping between my legs to finger my pussy lips.

"You're sssso purty, Bel-lel-la," Phil murmured, moving my hips against his.

"Phil," I whimpered, feeling my panties starting to soak.

"Mmm. So shmexy," Phil moaned, his hands fumbling over my shirt.

My nipples pressed against the material without the padding of my bra and I gasped as Phil pinched one, hard. My hips jerked of their own violation, making him thrust up to meet me. Clearly, alcohol had no effect on his libido, unlike some of the other guys I'd been with.

"I betch yur pussssy's rill tight, huh? Not like Renna's," Phil garbled as he licked the skin beneath my ear.

My fingers moved to grip his hair, urging him closer as he began suckling the sensitive skin along my neck. His hands moved beneath my shirt, running over my heated skin frantically as he rocked against me. I threw my head back, moaning in pleasurable agony as his cock brushed across my sensitive clit. His lips left my neck long enough for him to remove the shirt before they began exploring the new skin exposed to him.

"Ssso big," Phil murmured, lifting my breasts experimentally.

I bit my lip as he flicked his tongue out and around my nipple, teasing the tight little bud until I was a writhing mass atop his lap. Incessant pleas parted my lips as I begged him for anything and everything to ease the ache between my legs.

"Bel-lel-la. Purty titties," Phil mumbled as he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

"Phil, please," I whined, shifting on his lap.

"Mmm. Yesss," Phil hissed, releasing my breast with a pop.

His hands went to his belt, fumbling as he tried to pull the leather through. Sensing his growing irritation, I quickly moved to help him.

"Let me," I whispered, suckling just beneath his ear.

He groaned as I nibbled on the sensitive skin, rocking steadily against him as I removed his belt and began working on his jeans. The button popped free easily, but the zipper offered more of a fight. A quick shifting on both our parts and the teeth parted, allowing my hand to slip beneath and pull out his impressive dick.

"Mm, yessh," Phil moaned when I began pumping him.

"You like that?" I asked, using my innocent voice that drove most men wild.

Phil only moaned louder in response, his hands returning to my hips to tear at my thin lace panties. I stood up, shooting him a sly smile as I slowly stripped the material from between my legs.

"Com' mere," Phil demanded, reaching for me again.

He yanked me back onto his lap, attacking my nipple as I slid across his exposed cock. The thick length spread my pussy lips, teasing my entrance with each pass.

"Phil, please," I begged, feeling an orgasm quickly coming on.

"Pu' me in," Phil grunted, his mouth still busy working my tits.

I reached down to grasp his know soaked dick and position it at my entrance. Slowly, since it had been a while, I began to lower myself, taking him in inch by sweet inch.

"T-tight. Oh, sso tight," Phil gasped when he was fully inside me.

"Fuck, you're so big," I moaned, beginning to ride him.

"Mm, yeah, baby. Juss like 'hat," Phil groaned, helping me bounce on top of him.

My hands moved to brace myself on his bent knees, offering a better angle to impale myself on his dick. The familiar sounds and smells of sex permeated the air, making me that much hotter for completion.

A sudden smack echoed off the walls and I cried out as his hand came down on my ass.

"Oh, God, do that again," I pleaded, bouncing harder and faster.

He pulled me forward by my hair, licking my neck as he thrust into me from below. His teeth bit down hard on the stretched tendons of my throat as his hand came down on my ass again, the sting worse than before.

"FUCK!" I screamed, feeling my pussy clench in preparation.

I knew I wouldn't be lasting much longer and I doubted Phil would be able to either from the way his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. As my fingers moved down to play with my clit, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Cum in my pussy. You know you want to. I bet Renee doesn't let you, does she? How long has it been since your dick erupted inside a woman? No barriers, no pulling out early. Just do it, Phil. Do it," I panted, feeling my orgasm rising higher and higher.

"Fuck, yeah," Phil groaned.

In a move that would have been difficult sober, Phil effortlessly turned us around so I was on the couch and he was overtop me. I gripped the edge of the cushion as he pounded into me, harder and faster than I'd been able to move while on top. The increase in speed and pressure sent me over and I came, screaming as my cunt clenched around his cock.

"So good," Phil grunted, his breathing rough and ragged as he continued to thrust inside me.

"Cum for me, Phil," I moaned as the last tremors worked through my body.

My nails scraped down his arms, drawing blood and making him cry out as his dick pulsated inside of me, filling my pussy with his hot cum.

After, he collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. I stroked my fingers along his spine, smiling slightly as he shuddered.

"Lemme see," Phil mumbled, pulling away from me.

Unsure about what he meant, I frowned up at him as he sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Not until he spread my legs did I understand. His eyes were riveted on my pussy as I spread the lips with my fingers. I could feel his cum dripping out of me onto the soft leather beneath me.

"So fuckin' sexy," Phil sighed, leaning down to lick between my fingers.

I gasped at the sensation, having never had a guy go down on me with his cum still inside me. But Phil obviously didn't care as he began to eat me out, paying special attention to the combination of juices coating my thighs. Before long, I was preparing for another orgasm, panting his name as he nibbled on my clit.

Before I could, though, he came back up to lean over me, his dick hanging heavy between his legs.

"Wha-" I started to ask, but he cut me off by shoving his cock inside me.

Instantly, I erupted around him, my body too sensitive to handle another long ride. He kept pounding, though, not giving me any recovery time.

All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-cha-cha! A little step-daddy lovin'! This was a harder (no pun intended) one to write than the other two… Not sure why, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter will move us into the ménage territory with some frisky wolves! **


	7. Cherry Pie: A Oneshot

**Cherry Pie**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight

**Bella's POV**

It had been going on for three years. Ever since I was fifteen.

Charlie and I would come over for game nights and I would spend the entire night just watching him. Sometimes, he would watch me, too. His eyes would travel over my body possessively, taking in every curve and crevice.

I'd usually have to excuse myself to keep from pouncing on him.

It only got worse when I came over during the day. Jake and I would spend hours together, but I was never paying attention. Not really. My best friend came in second to him.

Billy Black.

I had developed a kind of hero worship of him when I was young. As I grew older, that hero worship turned into just plain worship. Everything about the man turned me on to no end.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

The first time had been completely unexpected.

I had come over to "see Jake". Billy had been sitting in the living room, watching TV, when I walked in. He'd told me Jake was out with friends and wouldn't be back for a few hours, but I was more than welcome to hang around until then.

I'd stayed.

And ended up losing my virginity just a short while later.

After that, Billy and I set up a routine. He would call the house and talk to Charlie almost every night. When I was okay to come over for a little personal time with him, he would tell Charlie that Jake was hoping I would come over to fix my cherry pie. Charlie would relay the information, unknowingly telling me the morning or afternoon was clear, and I would prepare to spend most of my time researching the thread count of the sheets on Billy's bed.

The past few times I had been down to La Push, I hadn't been able to "make pies". Jake was spending more time at home and less with his friends. Apparently, one of his friends had decided to drop him and his other friend to hang out with the local gang. I tried to pay attention and be supportive, but it was difficult when all I could think about was Billy sitting in the other room.

Today, though, today would finally break that streak. Billy had called last night and told Charlie that Jake was dying for another one of my pies. I had smiled when Charlie told me and eagerly began anticipating the following morning.

I pulled up to Billy's house and looked at the closed door. Most of the lights were off, but I knew he was home.

It had been way too long for the both of us.

I walked in, cherry pie in hand. The living room was empty. I walked through to the kitchen, placing the pie on the counter top before walking back out and heading towards his bedroom.

The door was cracked open just a little. I placed my hand against it and pushed, revealing the gorgeous Quileute laid out on the bed, waiting for me. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I smiled seductively as I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"About time you showed up," Billy grumbled, shifting slightly.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I had to make that pie. Charlie'll get suspicious if I start showing up without them," I cooed, climbing onto the bed.

"Yeah, well, if he hasn't figured out that something's going on, he's not that intuitive to begin with," Billy scoffed.

"Mmm. We've been careful," I hummed, crawling over his body.

"Yes, we have. Still, you'd think after three years he'd realize that Jacob isn't the one who wants the 'pies'," Billy smirked.

I gave him a smile and placed my lips against his. His hands went to my hips, pulling me down to straddle him. I groaned as I felt his erection against my core.

"I love it when you wear skirts. Especially this one," Billy whispered into my ear.

I had gotten dressed with care this morning, picking out something special for him. It was the outfit I had worn when we'd first started this affair. The clothes were a little tighter in some places, but Billy never minded that.

The skirt was a white jean and used to stop mid-thigh. Now, it rode a little high, stopping just an inch below my ass. The top was a blue swoop neck t-shirt that had once given just a hint of cleavage and covered my stomach. As I had matured, the shirt had revealed more skin in both areas. My breasts practically popped out of the low neckline and the shirt stopped just below my belly-button.

It was a good thing Charlie thought I was trying to get with Jake, otherwise he'd never let me out of the house like this.

I smiled as I leaned down, attaching my lips to his neck and sucking his skin between my lips. Billy let out a loud moan and ground my hips against his.

"I'm glad you like it," I murmured, licking the spot I'd just sucked.

Billy growled and pulled at my shirt. I lifted my arms to assist him. He threw it across the room and filled his hands with my breast.

"Mmm. No bra," Billy hummed, licking his lips.

"Less to take off," I grinned.

"Good girl," Billy approved before taking one of my nipples into his hot mouth.

My hands flew to the back of his head, gripping his thick hair in my hands. I moaned as he sucked my nipple, raking his tongue over the sensitive bud. His free hand massaged my other breast, squeezing the nipple between his finger and thumb.

I rocked my hips against his as he worked my breasts. My breathing was quickly becoming irregular as I felt the coil in my stomach tightening. His hard dick was pressed against my clit and my movements created the perfect friction.

"That's right, baby. I know you want it. And I want this," Billy growled, shoving his hand up my skirt.

I screamed as he roughly entered me with two fingers. I paused my movements, but he didn't allow me any time to adjust. His fingers began working me, curling inside of me as they fucked me.

"You like it when I finger you? Do you want to come, Bella?" Billy asked, his voice taunting.

I whimpered when I realized he was going to be dominate today. Nothing made me hotter than when he proved to me that he was the one in control and in power.

"Answer me when I speak to you," Billy ordered, using his free hand to jerk my hair.

"YES!" I cried out, my head falling back as his thumb played my clit.

Just as I was about to reach my peak and cum, he removed his fingers, licking them clean. I bit my lip to keep the noise of distress inside. I watched his tongue curl around his fingers, making sure to get every drop of my juices. He groaned as he sucked his fingers dry.

"You taste so good, Bella. So fucking good," Billy groaned.

I shivered at his words, eager for his next move.

"Take off my pants," Billy instructed.

My fingers flew to the button of his jeans, popping it easily. I slowed down as I pulled the zipper, enjoying the anticipation that curled through my stomach. Billy liked to surprise me with his clothing choice. Sometimes, I would find boxers. Others, he would go commando under his clothes. It didn't take a genius to figure out which I prefer.

Today was a commando day. Apparently, Billy had had the same thoughts as me. The less clothing to take off, the sooner we could get to the good part.

I yanked his jeans off of him, smiling as his erection sprang free. Slowly, I crawled up his legs, waiting for my next order.

"Take me into your mouth. I want to see that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock," Billy commanded.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I grinned in approval as his dick twitched in response.

I took his balls in my hand, fondling them as I licked his entire length from base to tip. He groaned, throwing his head back against his pillow as I took the head into my mouth. His hands curled around my head, buried in my hair, guiding me up and down his thick cock.

I lightly raked my teeth over him as I bobbed my head to his rhythm. Every time I came to the head, I'd give it a little nip, earning a snarl from the man beneath me. My hand continued to play with his balls as my mouth worked his dick. His hands tightened in my hair and I knew he was getting close.

Before he could cum, he yanked my mouth off of him and pulled me up to his face.

"Straddle me," Billy ordered, grabbing my hips.

I immediately did as told, aching for him.

"Now, bitch, you're going to ride my dick and I'm going to fuck you until you scream," Billy growled.

I nearly came just hearing the words come out of his mouth. Before I could say or do anything, he jerked me down, impaling me.

"OH, SHIT! YES!" I screamed, throwing my head back.

Billy began guiding my hips, rocking me against him. His eyes were heavy-lidded, watching me move on top of him.

I braced my hands on his chest, digging my nails into his pecs as I rode him.

"I know you can do better than that, Bella. Now, fuck me like you mean it," Billy demanded.

He lifted my body easily, until just the tip of him was still inside of me, before slamming me back down on him. I screamed again as he filled me. He repeated the move again and again, each time bringing me closer to the brink.

"God, Billy. So close," I panted, arching my back.

"Touch yourself," Billy groaned, his hips rolling to meet my thrusts.

Immediately, my hand flew between my legs. I began rubbing my clit in time to our movements. Billy's hands tightened on my hips as he began fucking me harder. I could feel the explosion getting closer and increased the pressure on my clit.

"Cum, you little whore. Cum for Jake's daddy," Billy ordered.

"BILLY!" I screamed as my muscles clenched around his dick.

Billy moaned, stilling completely as he shot his seed inside of me.

I collapsed on top of him, trying to catch my breath. Billy's hands were tangled in my hair, resting on my back.

Turning my head slightly, I kissed his chest.

"Would you like some of that pie now?" I asked sweetly.

"I think we'll leave that one for Jake. Right now, I'm hungry for a little more you," Billy grinned, pulling my lips up to his.

"Mmm. So much better than cherry pie," I murmured, licking his lips.


	8. Apple Pie: A Oneshot

**Okay, I know I promised frisky wolf ménage loving, but this came to me and I just had to get it down! So, this is the second part of the Pie Series, though it's definitely darker than Cherry Pie… I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS NON-CONSENSUAL SEX!**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

One-shot

**Harry's POV**

I never understood Billy's need to retell the stories of our tribe over and over again in the course of a year. It seemed like every month he called the tribe together for a bonfire, a retelling of the tales of old. I loved the legends as much as the next Elder, but Billy was obsessed with them. It was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

The only good thing about the bonfires was the fact that Bella Swan was now permitted to attend and she always brought apple pie with her. I didn't know how she managed to do it, but her pie was always piping hot and melted in my mouth like butter. The sweet, stickiness never ceased to send my taste buds on a trip to paradise. I always made sure to thank her for the pie, secretly loving the way she would blush under my praise.

Tonight was no different. After the legends were told, I walked over to where Bella was sitting alone, waiting for Jacob to return from the buffet table.

"You're apple pie was delicious, as always," I commented, sitting beside her.

"Thank you, Mr. Clearwater," Bella blushed.

"Bella. How many times have I told you? Call me Harry," I insisted, watching as the blush spread further across her face.

"Sorry. Habit," Bella mumbled, ducking her head.

I glanced across the fire to make sure Sue or the kids weren't watching before I reached forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes mesmerizing in their innocence.

"You're too beautiful to hide your face," I murmured, my fingers lingering on her skin.

That bottom lip went between her teeth and I had to choke down a groan. She truly had no idea just how sexy she was.

There was no denying I wasn't exactly a young man any longer. Unless I took one of those little blue pills, Sue had to work to get me up if she wanted a good fucking. One look from Bella, though, and my dick stood at attention, no blue pill needed.

I knew it was wrong. She was my best friend's daughter and I was married with a daughter older than her. Not only that, but she was way too young for me and Jacob Black was completely smitten with her.

That didn't stop me from wanting her, from aching for her.

I realized my fingers were still stroking along her face and quickly dropped my hand, coughing to hide the fact that I had been lost in thought.

"Listen, Bella. We're having a family get together this Saturday. Would you mind bringing one of your pies for us to have for desert? I'd be willing to compensate you for it," I offered.

"Oh, sure. It's no problem," Bella assured me, those big brown eyes blinking up at me.

"Well, thank you. Could you bring it by around noon?" I asked, knowing Sue would be busy shopping for the dinner and the kids would be busy with patrols.

"Sure thing," Bella agreed easily.

"Thank you, Bella. I know we'll all enjoy your treat," I grinned, standing up as I noticed Jacob returning.

"See you Saturday."

* * *

><p>I watched the driveway, eagerly anticipating Bella's arrival. Sue had left just a half hour before and likely wouldn't be back for several hours. She would go shopping for the food and then take it to the diner, where the family would be meeting. She wouldn't even return to the house until after the festivities were over. As for Leah and Seth, they would go straight to the diner after their patrols were over. I would have as long as I wanted with the girl.<p>

The roar of her truck alerted me to her presence and I hurried away from the window, unwilling to be caught watching for her. I groaned softly as I felt my dick harden, already anticipating the feel of her sweet pussy clenching around me.

Today was the day I would finally know if Bella Swan tasted as good as her pies.

Anticipation thrummed through me as I listened for her soft knock, nearly jumping out of my skin when it finally sounded.

"Come on in," I called from the kitchen, positioned perfectly to watch her enter.

She hesitantly opened the door, peeking her head in first. I watched as she looked around the living room before her eyes found me. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and I knew she was nervous.

If only she knew.

"Come on in, Bella," I repeated, taking a few steps towards her.

"I know I'm a little bit late, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect," Bella explained, coming inside.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful. You've never disappointed before," I smiled, taking the pie from her.

"The house is quiet. Where is everybody?" Bella asked, following me further into the kitchen.

"Seth and Leah are patrolling and Sue is at the grocery store. She has a lot of food to get for tonight," I answered, setting the pie on the counter.

"Oh. Will the pie be enough?" Bella asked, frowning slightly.

"It'll be plenty," I assured her, moving closer to her.

My eyes watched as she swallowed, her brown eyes widening as I slowly stalked closer. Her breathing increased and I knew she was nervous. It was dawning on her that she was alone in a house with a man.

"I, uh… I should probably go. Charlie will be expecting me," Bella stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Bella. We both know Charlie is working until midnight," I tisked, following her.

"Oh, um…" Bella trailed off, looking for an escape.

The back of her legs hit the kitchen table and I watched the realization flare up in her eyes. She knew she was caught.

"You knew this was going to happen, Bella. Don't try to tell me you didn't. Why else would you show up to my house looking like this?" I asked, my hands reaching out to caress her hips as I took in her outfit.

The shirt was relatively loose, but the cut was low enough to show off the swell of her breasts. From my position, I could even see her powder blue bra. She's worn my favorite pair of jeans, the ones that cupped her ass so perfectly it was like they were designed with her in mind. A pair of peep-toe flats completely the look, showcasing her pink toe nails.

"Admit it, Bella. You want this to happen," I whispered in her ear.

"I-" Bella started.

I cut her off before she could finished, my lips slanting across hers. I groaned as I forced my tongue into her mouth, finally tasting the sweetness of her kiss. Her hands went to my arms, as if to push me away. I nipped at her bottom lip, a silent warning to let me do as I pleased. She whimpered beneath me, the sound going straight to my aching cock.

"Oh, God, Bella. You were made to fuck," I moaned, my hands roaming her body.

Her breasts filled them, so soft and perky, nothing like Sue's sagging tits that could only be contained with a good supportive bra. She hadn't worn sexy underwear since before Seth was born.

Bella, though, oh Bella was all sexy appeal. I quickly stripped the shirt from her, my breathing heavy as I took in the way her bra cupped her breast, pushing them up for my approval. I jerked the cups down, ignoring her slight cry of pain. Leaning down, I wrapped my lips around one perky nipple, sucking the sweet berry until she cried out.

"Mmm… I knew you'd taste good," I hummed, licking at the areola.

"Please, Harry. Don't," Bella begged.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, Bella. I'll be gentle," I promised, kissing the valley between her breasts.

Her entire body trembled as I helped her out of her pants, groaning as the sight of her beautiful pussy. A mass of curls hid most of it from sight, but I know it was virginal, and that was all that mattered.

"Are you wet for me, Bella?" I asked, slipping a finger between her legs.

"N-n-no," Bella stuttered.

"It's just because you're nervous. Don't worry, baby. It'll be good," I murmured, kissing her sweetly.

Her body continued to shake as I laid her down on the kitchen table, the perfect height for us. Eventually, I wanted to force her on her knees so she could suck me off, but first… I wanted to taste her.

I dropped to my knees, bringing me right in line with her pussy lips. They were pouting for me, crying out for my lips and tongue. I answered their call, moaning at the taste of her. So much better than an apple pie.

At first, she squirmed beneath me as if unsure of whether or not she was enjoying the sensation. When I moved up to tongue her clit, she cried out, her hands moving to tangle in my hair.

"No, no, no," Bella chanted, her hands pushing against me.

"Stop it, Bella," I snapped, gently biting her labia.

She whimpered again, but her hands stopped pushing against me. I went back to my work, glorifying as her pussy began to weep for me, her sweet juices beginning to flow.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed, tonguing at her opening.

Her juices continued to flow and my thumb worked her clit, moving the tiny bud around and around. Her legs began to tense and I knew, despite her reluctance, she was about to cum.

"Not yet, baby," I murmured, standing up slowly.

Her body was flushed laid out before me, her nipples tightened and pointing to the ceiling. She was trembling as I looked down at her, her eyes bright as she looked anywhere but at me.

"I'll be gentle," I repeated, removing my pants.

She swallowed, the only response I received as I moved over her. I settled myself between her legs, my dick instantly seeking out her warm, wet heat. I gritted my teeth as I slowly pressed forward, the outer ring of her hymen trying to keep me from what was mine.

"Let me in, Bella," I growled, pushing.

"It hurts. Oh, God, please, stop. It hurts," Bella sobbed, tears running down her face.

"I know it does, baby. Just hold on a little longer," I gritted, thrusting forward another inch.

She continued to cry as I worked my way inside, inch by sweet inch. Her pussy was so hot and warm around me, I never wanted to leave.

And then I was in.

"Oh, fuck, Bella. You're so tight," I groaned, just enjoying the feel.

The only answer I got was a sob, her head thrashing back and forth on the table. I hushed her gently, my hips already starting to move against hers.

"I'll make it feel good, baby," I promised.

I hooked her knees around my arms, allowing me to penetrate her deeper with each thrust. I tried to go slow, but the feel of her and the fact that I was finally inside of her had me feeling impatient. I couldn't wait.

I started pounding inside of her, ignoring her screams as she begged me to stop. I couldn't stop. Not then, not ever. She was too good, too hot, too wet. I never wanted to stop.

Her titties danced for me as I fucked her, cheering me on as I raced towards completion. My hands reached forward, grasping them tight until she began scratching at my arms. I hissed as she drew blood, but didn't stop.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the kitchen, echoing off the tiled floor. I knew I wouldn't be able to last long and as her screams finally started to quiet down, I felt my climax take over.

"Shit, BELLA!" I roared as I exploded inside her tight cunt.

My entire body tensed as I shot my cum inside her, filling her pussy until if overflowed, running down my legs and onto the table. When I had given her all I had, I fell forward, my head cradled between her breasts.

My breathing came in gasping pants, but I kissed the tit in front of me softly. Bella lay still beneath me, her breath lifting her in jerking bursts and I knew she'd felt it too.

"Oh, baby, I know. That was amazing," I murmured, leaning up to kiss her.

I wiped away her tears, understanding they were tears of joy at finally connecting with someone on such a deep level. I mourned her sweet heat as my dick slid from her, sending more of our mixed fluids onto the kitchen table, but I knew it would be back inside of her again soon.

"Thank you for the apple pie, Bella, but I think I've found something sweeter for my desert," I smirked, bringing her with me as I stood up.

Her watery eyes blinked up at me and I knew I would have to have her again. It might take a while, but I would get my cock back up and fuck her one last time before I sent her home. This time, though, I wanted it to be right. I wanted it to be in my bed, where I could treat her as the proper lady she was.

"Come on, baby. I need you one more time before we leave," I said, lifting her into my arms.

"Please, Harry. I just want to go home," Bella pleaded.

"You are home, baby. You are home."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that turned out totally opposite of what I was planning… Wow… I had no idea my mind could be that sick. Um, well, I hope at least some of you enjoyed it.<strong>

**For the record, though, I have been the victim of sexual abuse. I am not condoning rape or non-consensual sex, but I do know it is a very popular fantasy of many women. Do not mistake this as me encouraging rape! Sex should always be between to consensual adults.**

**Anyway, mini speech over. See you guys next time!**


	9. While the Alpha's Away: A Oneshot

**While the Alpha's Away**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

One-Shot

**Bella's POV**

"I'll be back in a couple days, honey," Jake said as he stood by his old Rabbit in front of their home.

I allowed my hands to span across his bare chest, finger splayed wide as I pushed them up to wrap around his strong shoulders. I had always loved how wide his shoulder were, capable of carrying tremendous burdens and the perfect pillow for her head late at night. They had been together for nearly three years now, living together for all but a month of that time. The imprint prerogative had worked quickly and they had been unable to stay apart for any extended length of time.

Jake had taken over the position of Alpha shortly after imprinting on her. Despite Sam being older, Jake had been born for the position and he took to it like a duck to water. He was power personified, always in control, the ultimate dominant wolf.

And I was his alpha bitch.

"Try not to enjoy yourself too much, okay? I'll miss you," I sighed, tilting my head up to meet his heavy lidded gaze.

His larger than life hands curled through my hair, tugging sharply and making me gasp at the pleasure/pain. He growled low in his throat, the sound lighting up every nerve ending I had as he lowered his lips to my neck, suckling his mark ardently. We had just finished our fourth bout of sex this morning before they'd walked outside, but I still craved him, just as I always did whenever he had to leave.

The need for his mark to penetrate my skin was the worst kind of craving. He felt it stronger than I did because we both _knew _what was going to happen as soon as he was gone.

The feel of his cock pressing possessively against me threw my head into a haze unlike any other. The _need _I had for him was unlike anything I would ever experience. It didn't matter how many time I had him, I would always need more.

With Herculean effort, Jake dragged his lips from my skin, leaving me feeling cold and aching in the worst possible way.

"I'll be back on Monday. Try to behave yourself," Jake whispered.

"No promises," I teased as he opened the car door.

"That's my girl," Jake grinned, shooting me a wink as the engine purred to life.

He spun out of the driveway with a squeal of tires and a spray of rocks. In seconds, he had disappeared from sight and I was left alone for the weekend.

Gathering the edges of my robe, I pulled the garment tightly around me. I was wearing one of his old t-shirts and nothing else underneath and I could already feel the change in the air with Jake not around. With him gone, the woods where we lived were much more frightening, mainly because I knew what sort of monsters hovered just out of sight.

Hurrying inside, I tried not to think about how long it would take before they got tired of hiding behind the tree line. History had taught me that locking the door was futile, but I did it anyway. I wanted desperately to go to mine and Jake's bedroom, but I knew that was the worst possible place to be. Not that any room in the house was necessarily safe, but I always tried to avoid our bedroom when he was gone.

So, instead, I busied myself with making a cup of coffee. The caffeine would be a welcome relief after the nearly sleepless night I had just endured, but, oh, it had been so worth it. Taking a sip of the caramel colored beverage, I glanced out our kitchen window at the forest beyond. My hand tightened reflexively around the steaming mug in my grip as I caught sight of a pair of yellow eyes looking back at me.

Jake had been gone less than five minutes and it was already time to begin.

The sound of the lock on the front door being broken had me jumping nearly a foot in the air. The hot coffee scalded my hand, but the burn went unnoticed. I knew the steps to this game. I knew I had to fight, that I could not make it easy on them, but my body was already thrumming with anticipation.

Grinning somewhat maniacally, I spun around and bolted for the hallway behind the stairs. Our house had a relatively open floor plan, designed for these times in mind, but there were still places to hide and I pressed myself against the wall as I listened for sounds that would never come.

They were too quiet for my pitiful human ears.

Still, my body sensed their movement. One was moving through the living room, into the kitchen, while the other slipped along the wall leading to the downstairs bedroom and the bathroom. They would converge on me at relatively the same time unless I was proactive.

I wasn't alpha bitch for nothing.

With a shout, I leapt from my hiding place and attempted to dodge around the male blocking my path. Vaguely, I registered that it was Paul, but in that moment, all he was to me was a male not my mate.

His brown arm looped around my waist, pulling me back against his chest effortlessly as I kicked and scratched with all my might.

I must not make it easy on them. I had to fight.

Another male came from the place I had been hiding just moments before. Sam, my mind provided needlessly.

He stalked forward, eyes dark and dangerous as he watched me flail against Paul. When he was close enough, I planted my feet and against his chest and _shoved_ with all my might.

He stumbled back a few steps, growling furiously.

I snarled in response.

Paul's growl was low and dangerous, a warning just before his teeth scraped along the tendons of my neck.

And just like that, the fight was over.

It never lasted long. Their supernatural strength against my weak humanness made sure of that, but it was always important that I fight first. I must never, _never_ give in without a fight.

Sam's hot palms grabbed my ankles and, together, he and Paul carried me into the living room. A quick scan of the room showed that Embry and Jared were there as well and had made arrangements on the floor. They had spread out blankets and pillows across mine and Jake's living room, creating a cozy den for their pleasure.

I was unsurprised to see them already undressed, their shorts slung over the back of the couch. In moments, Sam and Paul's would join them, along with her robe and Jake's t-shirt.

Paul and Sam transferred me to Jared's arms. Paul and Sam may have won their dominance, but Jared had yet to prove his.

Squirming in his arms, I shoved against every part of him I could reach. He growled at my efforts, but it didn't stop me from trying to escape. Effortlessly, he pinned my hands behind my back, causing my breasts to thrust out invitingly. His dark honey eyes devoured the sight, pink tongue slipping out to lick at salted lips before he leaned down to nip at my lips.

Without waiting for permission, or even really asking for it, he plundered my mouth. His lips slanted across mine, his tongue surged inside, desperately lapping at the cooler cavern. His breath was hot against my face, but it was nothing compared to his hand that had found a home on my left breast.

His fingers teased and tortured the nipple through the rough fabric of the t-shirt, causing the bud to ripen for him. He alternated his attention between the nipple and the breast as a whole, his hand gripping almost painfully as he asserted his dominance over me.

A growl from one of the others had Jared releasing me with his own snarl of displeasure.

Before she could attempt to scramble away, Embry was pressing her against the floor, his large body touching hers at every possible millimeter. I fought, of course, struggling vainly under his impressive weight, but just like with Paul, as soon as I felt his teeth at my neck, my body went limp.

And, with that, the hunt was over.

My robe was practically torn off my body, along with Jake's shirt. Hands and lips and teeth were suddenly everywhere. My legs were forced wide to accompany a pair of shoulders and a mouth began devouring my pussy, which had been dripping since they had broken the lock on the door. A dark head suckled each breast, feasting on them as fervently as any babe. My mouth was occupied by the last one, his tongue thrusting against mine in an imitation of what would begin very soon. All four of them worked to bring me as high as possible, pushing and pulling my body between them, like four dogs fighting over one bone.

The head between my legs was expertly going to work, the tongue flicking against my clit in a punishing rhythm while two fingers pressed inside my cunt, fucking me in cheap imitation. My legs wrapped around his neck, greedily trying to pull him closer, my thighs spasming as one of the men at my breasts bit down on the nipple, hard. And, then, oh god, he sucked on my clit with all the force of a vacuum cleaner hose, causing me to scream against the lips that refused to let me up for air.

Before I had any time to recover from mine seventh orgasm of the day (Jake was a generous lover, after all), three of the heads disappeared and I was being flipped onto my hands and knees by a pair of large hands. Looking up blearily, I saw Embry, Paul, and Jared sitting before me, their cocks in hand. Before I could take in much more than that, Sam forced himself inside my tight cunt, his massive cock giving no leeway as he pushed in all the way to the hilt.

I couldn't breathe as he began fucking me in earnest, his balls slapping against my clit with each forward thrust. His growls and grunts echoed in time with my futile gasps at air. His nails shifted into claws, digging into my pale skin and, no doubt, drawing blood, but the pain was a welcome relief to the torturous pleasure that was occurring between my legs.

Holy fuck, but the man was huge, and every thrust felt as though he might split me in two. He didn't go slow, didn't give me any choice about whether or not I was ready. He simply used me for his pleasure, uncaring and brutal in his assault on my pussy.

It was the hottest thing ever.

His thrusts grew in strength, sending me forward a little with each one until we were right in front of the other three, their eyes glued to the place where Sam and I were coupling, their hands almost a blur on their cocks.

"Suck him," Sam snarled.

I was beyond speech, beyond anything but gasps and moans, but I didn't need to worry about who Sam meant. With a punishing grip in my hair, Sam forced my head into Embry's lap. His grip didn't let up as I opened my mouth to accept the cock waving in my face. With each thrust, he pulled on my hair, sending pin-pricks of pain along my scalp, but it was to sweetest kind of pain because it only added to the throbbing of my clit.

Embry stopped wanking on his dick long enough to slap me in the face a few times with it. Each _smack_ was punctuated by a rough thrust from Sam and strings of pre-cum were soon dripping down my cheek.

"Open wide, Bells," Embry sneered, lining his cock up with my lips.

I did as he said, mindful of the hand still gripping my hair in a tight fist.

Just like Sam, Embry didn't give me the option of going slow, he just shoved his cock down my throat. I choked and gagged on the thick piece of man-meat, but it only seemed to turn him on more. There were suddenly two hands fisted in my hair as Embry forced my mouth up and down his cock, his head thrown back in wild abandon, a snarl twisting his upper lip mercilessly.

"Fuck, that's good," he groaned, holding me down on his cock for a few seconds.

His balls tickled my chin and Sam was still forcing his dick into me, sending Embry's cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. I couldn't breathe, but fuck, it didn't even matter. The look on Embry's face made not breathing so fucking worth it.

He let me up eventually and greedily gulped in lungful after lungful of precious oxygen, the gasps oddly punctuated by Sam's continued assault.

"Damn it, bitch, you better fucking come," Sam hissed as his hand slid over my side, along my stomach, and down to my swollen clit.

One pinch and I was screaming loud enough for the whole reservation to hear me and Sam was howling as he pumped his come deep inside, every thrust sending another spurt of semen from his balls until he fell back, sated.

I slumped gracelessly to the floor, uncaring of the way my limbs sprawled out or the way my pussy leaked come onto the blankets. It wouldn't be the last time if the way Paul was moving towards me was any indication.

Paul didn't say a word as he threw me onto my back and settled himself between my legs, but his sneer spoke volumes. Still recovering from the massive orgasm Sam had just given me, I was weak and breathless as Paul maneuvered me to his liking. His giant hands cupped my hips and slowly slid upwards, sending shivers down my spine as he forced my legs over his shoulders.

"Wha-" I started, but my would-be question was cut off and he plunged inside.

Oh, fuck, I hated this position. It was too much everywhere. My pussy felt even smaller than normal and everything just felt like it was being ripped apart. The hand gripping my hip was punishingly hard and I knew they were the first of many bruises. Paul's other hand pushed my right leg into my shoulder, adding the pain of muscle strain to his punishing assault. God, everything was painful with Paul.

He wasn't nearly as thick as Sam, but he was so long, his cock wouldn't really fit inside me. With every thrust, he bruised my cervix, making me scream out in a violent mix of agony and pleasure, a cocktail he knew very well. He ground his pelvis against mine, rubbing my clit raw with each pass. My fingers grasped at his shoulder, his arms, his back, anything to make the ride less rough, but he wouldn't have it.

"Don't you fucking touch me, bitch," Paul spat, capturing my wrists in one of his large hands.

The hand on my hip moved dangerously lower until one of his fingers began circling my asshole. The mingled juices of my orgasms, Sam's cum, and Paul's pre-cum made an effective lubricant and his finger slid easily inside.

"Fuuu-ck," I groaned, my entire body trembling at the dark pleasure.

"Yeah, I think Jared's going to enjoy fucking that little asshole of yours, bitch," Paul laughed humorlessly. "But only after I've fucked this cunt raw."

I could only moan in response. My head thrown back in agonizing pleasure.

"That's it, bitch. Fucking beg for it," Paul snarled, his thrusts somehow doubling in speed.

I screamed and cried as the painful pleasure of Paul's assault wreaked havoc on my body. I could feel my orgasm coming quickly, my body reacting to the dominance Paul was asserting. I was trapped, defenseless underneath him, and it was like lighting a gasoline tank on fire for my inner alpha bitch. One curl of his finger in my ass and I was screaming myself hoarse as my pussy milked his dick.

"Shit," Paul hissed, his face screwing up as he fought against pull to come.

In the end, he lost and I felt his come jettison from his dick in spurt after spurt of delicious come. Growling in mingled pleasure and frustration, Paul jerked forward and bit my shoulder, his teeth popping the skin easily.

"FUCK!"I shouted, the pain doubling the spasms currently rocketing my pussy.

Paul thrusts gradually slowed, but he didn't removed himself from my body until he had given up every last drop of come. With a rough snarl, he shoved away from my used body, allowing my legs to, once again, find the floor.

I had about three seconds before Embry was on me, his dick unerringly finding its way inside my battered cunt. I moaned at the invasion, but Embry didn't begin thrusting right away. With his cock firmly wedged inside, he maneuvered me onto his lap, until a leg hung over either side of his hip. He fell back onto the floor and I was tempted to follow him, but his hands gripped my hips and began bouncing me on his cock.

"Shit, that's it," Embry sighed, his head thrown back in pleasure once more.

I rolled my hips, moaning as his cock hit every nerve ending and my clit brushed against his abdomen. He let me play for a few moments before he took control from me once more. Lifting me as though I weighed nothing at all, he worked my body up and down his cock at a brutally fast pace that no human would have been able to accomplish. He was so fast, it was almost as though there was no second where he cock wasn't inside me. Every thrust out lasted a few milliseconds while every thrust in lasted barely a second.

At one point he popped completely out and spent a few seconds thrusting against my clit before he found his way back inside, but even that was torturously delicious.

And then a hot hand found its way between mine shoulder blades, pushing me forward. I obeyed the silent command and Embry didn't so much as slow his pace while Jared forced a place for himself. I heard the pop of lube being opened and the squish followed by droplets hitting skin and then Jared was pushing his way inside my ass. He was the second largest of the group, almost matching Sam in thickness, which meant his cock foraging in my ass made it feel like someone was trying to shove a bowling ball up there.

And still Embry didn't stop.

"Fuck, I love that feeling," Embry groaned, thrusting up harder.

He was talking about Jared. I knew he could feel Jared through the thin piece of skin that separated them. Embry really liked to share with his brothers.

The two of them fought inside me, their cocks too big to both fit, but neither one willing to give up room. They shoved my body between them, rocking me forwards and backwards in time to their thrusts, but never going anywhere. I was trapped between them, unable to do anything other than hold on for the ride.

Every thrust from Jared sent my pelvis onto Embry's abdomen, creating a delicious friction that had my entire body trembling in not time, my ninth orgasm quickly approaching. I could do little more than whimpered into Embry's chest, however, as the torment ran through me.

Neither one of them let up, giving no indication they had felt the clenching of my muscles rip through my like a tsunami. Exhaustion weighed heavily on me, but the two men refused to let up.

"One more time, bitch. Give it to us one more time," Embry demanded.

"Fuck yeah," Jared moaned, increasing his pace in anticipation.

I wasn't so sure I could give them another. My body was strung out, beyond the point of being able to orgasm another time. I would have said as much, but at that moment, Sam jerked my head up and forced his cock down my throat.

My jaw stretched wide to accommodate him, an ache forming at the joint, but he didn't seem to notice my wince as he shoved his way deeper. I gagged around his cock, drool slipping from the corners of my mouth and landing on Embry's chest, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck that's hot," Embry groaned, his dick seeming to swell even more inside me.

"Choke her, man," Paul added from where he was somewhere to her right.

Sam obliged, forcing me to take him all the way to the root and holding me there. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, was being brutally fucked by two of the pack, and I was finally at peace.

"That's it, bitch. Give it all up," Jared snarled.

Somehow, he managed to sneak a hand between me and Embry. His fingers flicked at my click until my tenth orgasm roared up with all the strength of a hurricane and crashed on the shore of my soul with impossible force. Without the breath to scream or moan, I dug my fingers into Embry's arms and held on tight as my body was wracked with shudder after shudder.

"Shit," Sam hissed, the telltale signs of his orgasm spurting down my throat.

He pulled out abruptly, spraying my face, neck, and chest with his sticky, warm come. I licked the salty essence from my lips eagerly, humming in satisfaction.

That seemed to be all Jared needed and he erupted in my ass, overflowing the tight channel with spurt after spurt of come.

"Take it all, bitch," Embry groaned with a particularly violent thrust.

Jared's orgasm seemed to trigger Embry's and he growled as he forced his dick all the way inside and held it there as his cock jumped inside me, filling my body with more come. Jared pulled out before Embry was finished and the man beneath me gritted his teeth against the sensation, his cock jumping all the more at the feel of his pack-mate's cock dragging against his own. Embry's hands squeezed her ass, spreading the cheeks wide and suddenly, Jared's tongue was there, licking away the come that was escaping.

Abruptly, I was flung off Embry's body and onto my back. Unable to do much more than lay there, I watched through tired eyes and Paul, Embry, Jared, and Sam knelt around me, their cocks in hand. I knew what came next, knew that no matter how many times they came, they were always ready for more.

But just as I knew they were always ready, they knew I couldn't take any more. Still, they couldn't just leave. The Alpha was away and it was their only time to try to assert dominance in the pack. They had to stay for as long as they could, to fuck their Alpha's mate and prove to him and the pack that they were alpha males, too.

And as I felt the first stream of come land on my chest, followed by a second on my stomach, I knew they would only give me this short reprieve before they would be back on me.

Because while the Alpha's away, the pack will fuck.


	10. While the Bitch is Busy: A Oneshot

**While the Bitch is Busy**

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

**Jacob's POV**

Fuck, but I loved mating season. The girls of the pack all smelled so delicious and it was damn near impossible to stay away.

Thankfully, being Alpha, I didn't have to.

It was my job to see to it that the females bred strong warriors for the future packs. Which is why I was currently driving to the women's house, a building designed specifically for the mating seasons in mind. The females were already waiting for me. I had smelled the males as I left Bella, all of them surrounding our home, ready to dominate their alpha bitch and prove their place in the pack.

But they would still smell me on her, no matter how many times they managed to fuck her.

The building came into view and I couldn't have hidden my grin if I'd wanted to. Four women waited within those walls, all of them in need.

And I would be the one to satisfy that need.

Two days of constant fucking and at least one of them would wind up pregnant with the alpha's cub. The thought had my cock rising to full mast in the blink of an eye. Despite having taken Bella multiple times the night before, all it took was one whiff of a female in heat to get my blood pumping again.

Nothing outside the house gave away that there were four women inside, probably tearing themselves apart in need.

I took my time walking to the front door. Anticipation was all part of the fun, after all. Three steps up, four across the porch, and the door opened beneath my hand. The smell was overpowering and I nearly staggered through the door under the heady aroma of their desire. All four were waiting in the open room, their clothing tossed to the side. A large bed took up most of the room, but none of the females were sitting on it. The bed was for me and whoever I invited to join me.

Emily, the female closest, whimpered softly as I closed the door behind me. Her body trembled in the most delicious of ways. Her nipples, like those of the other three girls, were peaked and calling out for my attention. Kim knelt beside Emily, her legs wider than the others and her pussy already dripping to the floor in her eagerness. I licked my lips as I imagined burying my face between her legs.

Leah inhaled sharply, drawing my attention to the way she swayed. As the only female wolf, her nose was better than the other females. No doubt she could smell my arousal and it was feeding her own, creating a heady combination.

The fourth female stayed perfectly still. Although her legs were spread, as was required, the muscles were tense as those she was fighting to keep them open to me. She would fight against this the hardest, of course, and it was for that reason that she would be first. I had to prove to the others that their desires, their sensitivities, held no place in this house. They catered to me, not their desires.

Without a word, I strode to where Rachel kept her head bowed, the dark locks of her hair tickling her breasts with each inhale and exhale. I stopped just in front of her, smirking at the sob that I could hear catching in her throat.

Oh, I loved breaking her down. Every. Fucking. Time.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, I jerked her head back, practically purring at the wince of pain that crossed her face.

"Undress me, bitch," I ordered.

Her eyes closed in defeat, the sob breaking past her lips as she reached for my shorts. I had worn cut-offs specifically with her in mind. I loved the way her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans.

I could smell her tears and it just made my cock ache that much harder.

Her hands were cool as they reached pressed against my hips and pushed the denim down. My cock bobbed in anticipation as I stepped out of the material.

Stroking the side of her face with my thumb, I hushed her gently as her sobs continued. She had only joined us for two mating seasons before, but she had yet to let go of human customs. Unlike the other females, Rachel struggled adapting to pack life. It boggled me because Paul had taken to pack like a fish to swimming. I would have thought his mate would be the same.

"Please," Rachel whimpered.

Snarling at her daring, I grabbed her chin roughly in hand and jerked her mouth open.

"Did I give you permission to talk, bitch?" I growled, not bothering to wait for an answer as I shoved my dick down her throat.

She gagged and choked, tears streaming down her face, but I could smell her arousal. Her mind rebelled because we were siblings, but her body understood. I was Alpha, damn it, and she was just a pack bitch.

There were no family ties during mating season.

I hissed in pleasure as I fucked her face, greedily inhaling the luscious scent of her cunt. The bend of her throat squeezed the head of my cock with each thrust and her convulsive swallows as she tried to expel me from her mouth had me fighting against the pull to come.

"Leah," I snapped.

"Alpha," Leah breathed, bowing at the waist to nuzzle my feet.

"Get under her. Lick that cunt for me," I demanded.

Leah immediately jumped to do my bidding. I felt her settle between my legs as she greedily began suckling at Rachel's pussy. The girl whimpered and cried as the two of us took advantage of her, but she didn't fight.

"Don't you come, bitch!" I snarled as I smelled the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm.

I pulled my cock out of her mouth and slapped her face with it. She winced each time as I alternated between each side of her face and poking her eyes. Her tears were soon mixed with my precum and it because too much.

"Open!" I roared, shoving my cock in her waiting mouth.

My balls pressed against her chin as I came down her throat. She gagged and coughed against the sensation, causing most of my cum to escape and land on Leah who shivered in delight.

Furious at her for losing it, I grabbed her hair and forced her face onto Leah's breasts.

"Lick her clean, bitch," I growled.

Rachel sobbed, but did my bidding, cleaning Leah's body of my cum, all while Leah continued to suck and lick at her pussy.

I reached out and stroked Leah's thighs, causing them to part eagerly for me. I chuckled darkly at the invitation.

"Good girl," I murmured, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards me.

Rachel collapsed onto the floor, her limbs spread wide as she sobbed into the carpet. I ignored her in favor of Leah, her body laid out beautifully before me.

She panted frantically, her eyes glazed with desire. Her hands fisted on either side, her desire to touch me held in check by the knowledge that I would deny release if she did anything without express permission.

"Oh, what a good little bitch. You know how to follow the rules, don't you?" I cooed, thrusting against her dripping cunt.

She nodded emphatically, whimpering pathetically for me. Deciding to reward her for doing such a good job, I pulled her hips up and thrust home in one move. She cried out, her nails digging into the carpet as she fought the urge to touch me.

"You've been saving this cunt for me, haven't you? Yeah, I can tell. You haven't fucked anyone since last mating season. Such a good little bitch to wait for your Alpha," I complimented as I pounded into her.

One of her hands reached up to fist in her short hair, tugging on the strands hard. She cried out desperately as I thumbed her swollen clit. Her pussy walls fluttered around my cock and I moaned at the temptation to flood her with my cum.

I glanced over to where Emily and Kim were still kneeling. Emily was staring at where my cock was disappearing inside Leah, but Kim had her eyes screwed shut against the sight. I laughed as I realized she was in danger of coming just from watching me.

"Kim," I called tauntingly.

Her entire body trembled and she gave a delightful little whimper.

"Come sit on Leah's face, bitch," I said.

She practically jumped to do my bidding and I grinned as she settled across from me. Leah instantly went to work on her soaking cunt, licking and slurping at the cum that was practically dripping from the younger girl.

I gripped Kim's hair in my fist, pulling until she fell back against my chest. Her body heaved beautifully with her breaths, her breasts straining to contain the gasps. I reached around her torso and pinched her nipples, hard.

She screamed, her head falling back on my shoulder and her nails digging into her hips. I chuckled darkly, knowing she was fighting hard against coming.

"You can come, bitch. But only if you turn around and make Leah come first," I told her.

She spun around immediately, her tongue and lips immediately going to work on Leah's clit. I sighed as her little tongue flicked against my cock with each pass. Of course, she wasn't going to play long. I had promised her an orgasm, after all. She sucked Leah's clit between her teeth, causing Leah to cry out from between her legs.

The force of Leah's cunt squeezing my cock had me losing my own control.

"Squeeze my balls, bitch," I ordered Kim.

The combination of her hands on my balls and Leah's pussy clenching my dick had me coming with the force of a freight train. I flooded Leah's cunt with stream after stream of cum until the sticky liquid began dripping onto the carpet beneath them.

"Good, bitch," I sighed, brushing Kim's hair back gently.

She collapsed against Leah, tears streaming down her face as her body vibrated.

I left the two of them to recover. Rachel was curled up in the corner, watching the two women with wide eyes. I ignored her for the moment, turning my attention to Emily. The scarred woman was watching me eagerly, her lips parted and chest heaving.

Smirking, I crooked my finger at her.

"Crawl. Slowly," I ordered.

She did, her breasts swaying with each prowling step forward. I leaned against the bed as she came to me, imagining how delicious that arch of her spine would look from behind.

"Clean me," I demanded when she settled before me.

Immediately, she set to the task of licking mine and Leah's cum from my cock. I tangled my fingers in her hair as her little tongue laved my dick. She worked diligently until every last drop of cum was cleaned off before moving to suckle my balls.

"Good, bitch. Now, hands on the bed, spread those legs wide," I instructed.

I climbed to my knees as she did my bidding. Her ass was right in my face and I leaned forward to nip at her left cheek. The smell of her pussy was intoxicating and I nuzzled between her legs before standing.

"Has my beta been working this little asshole, bitch?" I asked as I rimmed said hole.

"No, Alpha," Emily breathed.

"Well, then this is going to hurt," I chuckled, reaching for the lube.

I coated my cock with the slippery substance before gripping her hips tightly.

"Arch that back."

As she did, I thrust home. She screamed at the invasion, tears instantly streaming down her face at the pain. I didn't give her any time to adjust as I began pounding her asshole. The pressure was amazing, her ass gripping me in its vice. Her face found the bedding as I fucked her, the sheets fisted in her little hands.

"Oh, yeah. Cry for me, bitch. That's what I want," I sighed happily.

Her shoulders shook from her sobs and the scent of her tears tightened my balls. As the former alpha's mate, Emily usually got it rougher than the other three, but she was used to it. After all, she had once been in my Bella's place. She could handle whatever I threw at her.

I lifted her up until she was on her tippy-toes, the angle of penetration so much tighter. My balls slapped at her cunt with each thrust, coating them in her arousal. Her sounds of pain were diminishing and she was now pushing back to meet me. I groaned as she clenched her asshole around my dick, taunting and teasing me.

"Bitch," I growled, smacking her ass.

I pulled completely out of her ass, watching as it started to contract and close. When it was almost all the way closed, I shoved back in, making her scream once more.

"Yeah, that's it. Scream for me," I groaned, pounding into her as hard as I could without permanently causing harm.

Her gasps and moans were oddly punctuated by my thrusts, breaking and jerking in her throat.

I reached beneath her and shoved a finger up her cunt, growling at the plethora of cum I found there. She was more than ready.

I picked her up and turned around so that I was sitting on the bed. The weight of her body kept her planted on my cock and I continued to finger fuck her.

"Come for me, bitch. Come all over my balls."

Her head fell back against my chest as I bounced her on my lap, as I had seen some of the females do to the cubs of the pack.

Her hands splayed across my hips as she tried to find her balance, but I captured her hands in one of mine.

Leah and Kim had recovered and were eagerly watching the two of us, but Rachel was still huddled off to the side. Angry at the insubordination, I snarled in her direction.

"Rachel. Here. Now," I snapped.

She whimpered, but did as I commanded, crawling forward just as I had told Emily to. When she was close enough, I released Emily's hands to grab a hold of Rachel's hair. Shoving her face to where Emily and I were fucking, I had to bite back a growl of pleasure as her hair tickled my thighs.

"Suck my balls, bitch," I ordered.

Tears falling down her face, Rachel did as I asked, tentatively taking one into her mouth.

"Harder!" I roared.

She jumped, but obeyed, taking as much into her mouth as she could and sucking hard.

"Come, bitch," I growled into Emily's ear, nipping at the exposed tendons of her neck.

Emily cried out as her pussy clenched around my fingers and her asshole squeezed my dick until it felt as though she was going to break the damn thing off. I felt the first tell-tale signs of my own orgasm and pulled out of Emily's asshole at the last minute, spraying Rachel's face with my cum instead.

I forced her face against my dick as it shot streams of cum, giving her no other option than to accept what I gave her.

"Good, bitch," I cooed to Emily, patting her thigh to get her to move.

She slid back to the floor and joined Leah and Kim. I kept Rachel in my grasp, knowing that if I let her go, she would slide back to that corner.

"The three of you may play. I have to teach your pack _sister_ a lesson."

As if they'd been waiting, the three of them fell into a pile of tangled limbs. Leah grabbed one of the strap-ons from the table where I kept the lube and other toys.

I left them to their play and instead, turned back to Rachel. She was crying again, the tears mixing with my cum on her face. Anger surged up as I watched and I threw her away from me, causing her to fall onto the floor, limbs spread wide.

"You will submit, bitch," I snarled, following her down.

Her entire body trembled as I fell on top of her. Using my hips, I shoved her thighs wide and unerringly found her pussy with my cock. She cried out as I thrust home and stayed there, buried in her cunt with my thick cock.

"You do not speak. You do not touch me. You do not come until give permission," I ordered as I began rolling my hips against hers.

She sobbed pitifully in response and my wolf wend wild.

"You will obey me, bitch!" I roared, brutally pounding her pussy.

Her cunt was soaked and squished as I fucked her. Her clit was swollen, more so than any of the other females had been because she continued to fight her fate. I avoided the nub as I took her, wanted her to realize that I controlled her at this point. I had the power to give her pain and I had the power to bring her unbearable pleasure. And I had the power to fuck her until I got tired and never let her come.

My hips snapped against hers and I growled as her pussy walls fluttered in a pre-orgasm around me.

"Look at me, bitch. See who is fucking you. It's not your precious Paul. I can fuck you all night long, bitch. You belong to me. Your mate belongs to me. You cubs belong to me. I am your Alpha. You. Are. My. Bitch," I snarled, punctuating each of my last words with a thrust into her cunt.

After coming so much with Bella the night before and having already taken two of my other females, I was in no hurry to end Rachel's punishment, but I could feel the pull coming over. Sex never lasted long during mating season. It was too important to impregnate as many females as possible and to do that, I had to come as many times as possible.

So when my balls began to tighten, I didn't try to stop it. I flooded my sister's pussy with cum, willing my seed to find its home in her womb. If this mating season resulted in a cub between us, it would finally drill into her brain that she is no longer human, that we are no longer siblings. A cub would teach her that she is a pack bitch and nothing more.

As my orgasm subsided, I didn't pull out, didn't even look to see if the other females were still playing or had moved on to watching. I simply continued to thrust into Rachel until my cock was hard as a rock again.

"I'm going to fuck you, bitch, until you are so full of my cum, your mate won't be able to smell anything but me for months," I warned.

"J-Ja-cob," Rachel whimpered.

"I am not Jacob. I am your Alpha. And it's time you accept your place in this pack," I snarled.

"Ye-ess," Rachel gasped through a hard thrust.

And I knew that she had finally submitted.

But…

I still wanted her to have our cub.

So I fucked her and fucked her and fucked her, only breaking after I had completely drenched her in my cum.

Then I started working on my other three bitches.

After all, I still had the better part of one and a half days before mating season ended and I could go back home to my alpha bitch.

But while the bitch is busy, the Alpha will fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So, what kind of pairing do you guys want next? I'm willing to expand beyond a Bella-based story. Throw out some ideas and we'll see which ones stick.<strong>

**Thanks!**


	11. The Consequences of Lying: A Oneshot

**The Consequences of Lying**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

One-shot

**Carlisle's POV**

I liked to consider myself a fairly open man. I knew my children well enough to notice when things began to change. For example, when Edward started joining Alice in playing dress-up, I knew my son would most likely end up bringing home a son-in-law instead of a daughter-in-law. And when Alice began going to bed at 8 o'clock, I figured she was sneaking out to meet up with her friends. And when Emmett began taking long showers and changing his clothes a couple times every day, I knew he was likely entering the adolescent sex stage.

So it didn't surprise me when a parade of young women began coming through my front door. Esme liked to pretend the children were still young and innocent, that they weren't having sex and going to parties to get drunk. But, then, she was so heavily medicate half the time, she missed even the most obvious signs of our children's exploits. When Alice came home with her neck covered in hickies or Edward walked out of the house wearing eyeliner and lipstick.

And, of course, the obvious sounds of fucking coming from our oldest son's bedroom.

I tried my best to guide my children down the right path, but my own shortcomings kept me being the best parent I could be. I loved all my children. They were pieces of me, after all, each perfect in their own way.

Alice was my delight, filling in where Esme had fallen short. Despite her wayward ways, Alice was the one who did the laundry, cooked the meals, and made sure the house stayed clean. And, sometimes, she would let me touch her. We never went farther than touch. Not even I was sick enough to fuck my own daughter.

But masturbating to her was another matter entirely.

Still, I did not lack for sexual partners. The women at the hospital were always willing to extend a helping hand when I had gone too long without release. The young women of the town were quite eager to ease the ache of the hot young doctor and I was not ashamed to admit I exploited my position frequently.

I was the town's top surgeon, but I filled in for Dr. Gerandy as a gynecologist on occasion.

Which is why I found myself currently reading over one Rosalie Hale's medical file, preparing for a routine annual check-up. She was Emmett's most recent fling of two weeks. She had come home with him one night after a party and the two had been fucking like rabbits ever since.

I couldn't necessarily blame my son. Rosalie was the epitome of beauty. Her figure was full and curved in all the right places. Her breasts were well more than a handful and I knew they would easily spill over my hands were I to cup them from behind. And, good Lord, her ass was the perfect heart shape and jiggled lightly when she walked.

I groaned in frustration, my cock already rock-hard in my trousers. As a general rule of thumb, I did not fuck Emmett's girlfriends while they were dating. Once they broke up, the young girls were free game, but I disliked the idea of fucking the same pussy as my son.

Still… it might be worth it to enjoy the delectable treat that was Rosalie Hale.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I marched down the pristine hall and knocked briskly on Rosalie's door before walking in.

"Hello, Miss Hale. How are you today?" I asked, taking in the way her body was draped over the examination table.

"A little chilly," Rosalie admitted with a small smile.

I took in the way her nipples were pebbled beneath the paper hospital gown and silently agreed.

"Well, we'll get this over with quickly so you can get dressed," I promised, pulling my stool near the exam table.

I flipped open her medical chart and clicked my pen, prepared to take notes.

"Tell me about your sexual history over the past year," I began.

"I've been pretty active," Rosalie answered with a slight shrug.

"How many partners would you say you've hard?" I asked, my pen hovering over the paper.

"That depends, I guess. Are we talking vaginal, oral, and anal?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I said, pleased when my voice didn't crack.

"17, then," Rosalie said easily.

I wrote the number in her file.

"And have you had any unprotected sex over the last year?" I asked.

"Yes, but I get the shot."

"You are aware that's not a guarantee against pregnancy or STDs?" I asked, looking at her over the file.

She simply smiled and nodded. I made the note.

"Have you experienced any pain before, during, or after sex in your lower abdomen?" I asked.

"Not anything that wasn't expected," Rosalie shrugged.

"How do you mean?" I questioned, moving down to the notes section.

"Well, if a guy has a big dick, it's obviously going to hurt," Rosalie snorted.

"I see," I hummed.

I filled in the note section before turning back to the questions needed to be asked.

"Have you noticed any unusual growths on your breasts?" I asked.

"No."

"Have your menstrual cycles been regular?"

"Yes."

"When was your last one?"

"Two weeks ago."

I made the necessary marks and we quickly finished the oral part of the exam. My blood raced through my veins as I set the folder down and prepared for the physical part.

"I need you to open your gown and put your feet in the stirrups," I instructed.

Rosalie did one better and completely removed the gown, tossing it to the floor. I swallowed, unable to look away from the bounty she offered with her open and easy body language. She was practically giving me permission to mount her right then and there.

"I need to check your breasts for lumps," I said, reaching out to cup the left one.

Rosalie sighed as my fingers pressed and moved across her breasts, her eyes drifting to half-mast. Some part of my brain registered that I had been correct. Her breasts were far too large to be contained by my hand.

Her nipple brushed against the palm of my hand and I had to fight not to pinch down on the taut bud. Instead, I focused on trying to find any lesions or lumps, ignoring the small bumps that dotted her areole.

"I'd say your breasts are… perfect," I said, watching the shiver the worked through her.

"Thanks, Doc," Rosalie huffed a laugh.

I turned away from her torso before I suckled her nipple into my mouth. Instead, I moved down to the end of the exam table and settled myself between her legs.

I nearly choked as I took in her shaved pussy, the lips spread wide, showing off all she had to offer. Gritting my teeth, I slapped the gloves against my wrist and grabbed the tube of lube.

"This may be a bit chilly," I warned, dripping some onto her exposed genitals.

She gasped and jerked, a natural reaction to the cool liquid against her heated core. I bit back a moan as I spread the lube across her lips, making them glisten in the bright hospital lights. My thumb rubbed against her clit, exposing the little jewel to my touch, even if for just a moment. Her thighs tensed around me and I hid my smirk by leaning forward.

"I'm inserting the speculum," I warned her, pressing the metal device into her cunt.

My hand rested on her pelvis to give myself leverage, my thumb casually brushing the skin right above her clit.

Rosalie groaned as I began opening the devise for a better view. Her pussy clenched around the device, whether in an attempt to expel it or draw it in, I couldn't tell. I examined her cervix and swabbed the area for the Pap Smear. My hand had not moved the entire time and Rosalie was gently rolling her hips forward, a clear invitation if there ever was one.

I removed the device quickly, feeling my control slipping like the pre-cum oozing from my cock. Damn it, but I wanted to pound her pussy until the bitch screamed.

"I need to check your reproductive organs, now," I croaked, my fingers twitching at the thought of entering her pussy.

Rosalie took a deep breath and nodded, her pupils had nearly swallowed the blue of her eyes until only a thin ring remained.

I pressed my fingers inside her cunt and curled them upward as my other hand pressed down on her abdomen, feeling for the internal organs. As I moved my fingers around inside of her, Rosalie began to pant and her hips rose off the exam table.

"Oh, God," Rosalie moaned, her head thrashing.

I was mesmerized, unable to stop and unable to look away as she worked herself on my fingers. Her breasts were flushed and the red spread quickly up to caress her collarbone before making its way to her cheeks.

A laugh from the hallway drew me out of her hypnotic allure and I practically yanked my hand from her pussy. Rosalie sighed, as though in relief and I wondered if I had been hurting her instead of giving her pleasure.

"You said you do not usually experience pain during intercourse?" I questioned, my brows furrowed.

"No," Rosalie breathed.

My cock throbbed in my trousers, reminding me that there was a wet pussy not inches from him. My hips settled between her legs before I could think about the implications. Rosalie's eyes flew open in surprise, wariness evident in their depths.

"I think you'll need to prove that to me," I said, my voice husky.

"Wha-?"

"I'm going to fuck you, Rosalie, to make sure you're not lying to your doctor," I told her matter-of-factly, my hand already going to the button on my trousers.

"The hell you are!" Rosalie cried, trying to push up.

Before she could, I had her strapped to the table and unable to move. Her fury was nearly palpable, but oh, fuck, she was gorgeous.

"I'll scream if you don't let me up," Rosalie hissed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would hate to have to gag you," I said honestly, my fingers already twisting at her swollen clit.

She bit her lip, but I could hear the moan in her throat. She could deny it all she wanted, but she was aroused. I leaned down and licked at one erect nipple, suckling the little bead into my mouth. My free hand made quick work of my zipper and boxers, shoving them down to my knees.

"So sweet," I breathed against her skin before switching to her other nipple.

She moaned aloud, her hips twisting against my own. I hissed as her lubricated pussy caressed my throbbing cock and thrust against her hard in retaliation.

"Oh!" Rosalie cried out, her head thrown back.

"Yes. That's it," I cooed, nuzzling between her breasts.

I thrust against her pussy for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of her heated flesh, but the pleasure quickly wore off as my balls twisted painfully.

"I'm going to fuck you now," I advised her, standing up straight to watch.

"Carlisle. Please," Rosalie whimpered.

"Don't worry, Rosie. I'll take good care of you," I promised.

"No," Rosalie whined even as the tip of my cock disappeared inside her cunt.

"Yes," I hissed, thrusting forward another inch.

Her walls fluttered around me and I groaned as it pulled me in further. I had wanted to make it last, but the feel of her wet cunt dripping down my balls had me shoving in with one hard thrust.

"Fuck!" Rosalie screamed.

"Oh, yeah," I moaned, pulling out only to snap my hips forward.

Her body rocked on the table as I pounded into her, her breasts jiggling and bouncing every which way. I ached to suck them back in my mouth, but I was enjoying the view of my cock disappearing into her cunt too much to lean forward. The feel of her tight walls surrounding my cock had my cum bubbling in my balls and I knew I wouldn't be lasting long.

"Shit, Rosie. You feel so good," I told her breathlessly.

"Oh, God, Carlisle. Please don't," Rosalie gasped.

"You shouldn't have lied to your doctor, Rose," I scolded, rubbing my pelvis against her clit a few times.

She threw her head back in wild abandon, her hair cascading over the table and towards the floor.

The sound of sex echoed off the walls, her pussy juices squishing around my cock, my balls slapping against the cheeks of her ass, and the grunts and groans accompanying my thrusts. Her soft cries and whimpers of pleasure sent zings of ecstasy down my spine.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," I groaned, rubbing against her again.

"No. Oh, God, no. You can't come inside me," Rosalie pleaded.

"You said you were on the shot, Rosie. Did you lie to your doctor again?" I asked darkly.

"I… I missed the last one," Rosalie admitted.

"Then you'll just have to take the morning after pill because I'm not fucking pulling out," I warned just before I felt the first tell-tale signs of my impending orgasm.

"No! Oh, God, Carlisle! Please!"

But it was useless. My cum flooded her pussy as explosion after explosion of euphoria pulsed from my cock. I groaned, having never come so hard before in my life. My balls just kept jumping, pushing more and more cum into her pussy until it overflowed onto the exam table.

"Shit," I panted, my thrusts slowing with the flow of cum.

"I can't believe you did that," Rosalie sobbed, tears glittering in her blue eyes.

"I want you to remember this moment, Rosie. Remember it when you fuck my son tonight, because I know you will. I want you to remember that my cum has been in your pussy. I want you remember how I made you feel today and know that my son will not be impressed if you try to plead your case to him," I told her.

"You're sick," Rosalie snapped.

"Maybe. But you can't deny that you enjoyed this, Rosie. Your pussy is still clenching my dick," I smirked, thrusting once more and making her whole body shiver.

"You should never lie to your doctor, Rosie."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking the next one might be The Daddy Club or Mama Knows Best. Not sure which it will be just yet, but we'll find out when we get there. If you have requests, please send them in. If you'd like to see two specific characters together, give me a basic outline of their relationship and if you have a preferred setting. <strong>

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
